


The Banes of Being a Single Father

by CorellianSea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dad!Han, Daycare, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light plot, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Luke, Prostate Milking, Riding, There's an 8k smut scene bye, collegestudent!luke, whining luke ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><span class="small">Han shot his head up with a sheepish, lopsided grin, meeting Luke’s surprised gawk whilst sweating from both the temperature of the building and the reality that his daughter was being so uncooperative with him— <i>gods,</i> how embarrassing.</span><br/> <br/><span class="small">You're a great parent Solo, just <i>great.</i></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chap 1 was casually written on my phone since I'm away from my home.

 

Upon stepping into one of Coruscant's most prestigious childcare centers, Luke was instantly bombarded by a hoard of children.

They clung to his legs as they frantically shouted amongst each other, uproar provoked entirely by his arrival, chanting his name over and over until the fellow daycare employees began to turn his way, concerned by the disturbance that gradually increased in volume. The blond waved a greeting to his co-workers with a sheepish smile, patting each one of their little heads in hopes that it would calm them down, but Luke was drowning in the mass of little bodies.

Yep— this was a common sight around here.

“ _This_ way, Luke!”

“No, _this_ way, Luke!

“Guys, it was _one_ day off—”

It took a couple of attempts before Luke managed to flounder his way over to the center of the play area, the throng of little bodies and the heavy backpack filled with college textbooks making it that much more difficult. Luke plopped down onto the floor mat and grinned brightly at all the familiar faces that mirrored his heartfelt enthusiasm.

“Okay, okay, I missed you all too. But how about we spend some time on each activity instead? This way we can all have fun together and we each get to try out what we want to do.”

The cheers of approval sealed the deal.

“Alright, It’s settled then. I have to go to the break room and put down my things, okay?” He pat a little boy’s head, the child stuck himself to his knee. “Poe, if you don't let go of me, I won't be able to get up.” Thick eyebrows knitted up, and reluctantly, the boy scooted aside. Luke found the reaction utterly endearing and ruffled his hair enough to where the kid giggled and ran off with the other kids who were busy readying themselves for activities with their favorite grown-up.

Luke stretched when he stood up, yawn bubbling up from his throat concurrent to his backpack sliding down to knock the wind right out of his lungs. Lurching forward, he coughed and concealed the immediate scowl by brushing off his jeans, embarrassed since he’d already caused so much commotion. After adjusting his green flannel button up, Luke cheerfully strolled over to the backroom, fully content despite being late to work.

It was a good way to start everything.

Yesterday had been his first day off in weeks, though, it wasn't like they were short handed here, Luke reminded himself privately as he greeted a co-worker who passed him, her eyes lingering on him a little longer, an act that always went unnoticed by him.

It was simply a fact that the kids liked him— liked him so much they continuously complained if he wasn't around when they were.

Coruscant was a planet that never slept, never stopped moving, never stopped it's hustle and bustle— impossible to parallel speeds with, one solely had to cope with the constant activity.

Luke tried, though, he always put an effort in everything he did. Even if that meant getting little to no sleep, a couple late papers to his professors and practically no social life, much less a romantic one. Nevertheless, it was worth it. At least, worth it to Luke— who had yet to discover what it was when it came to him and kids, but it was a connection that always clicked. No matter what the circumstances were, he always managed to handle matters well if children were involved.

Luke was a single step away from entering the hallway that would lead him to the back break rooms, however, he paused and allowed his backpack to slump against him.

Who was that in the doorway?

Their back stuck out of the door frame, snow bursting into the warm building in intervals as they struggled with something. It was especially cold out today and the doors being left open like that— the kids could easily get sick from intense drafts!

A frown tugged at his lips and he dropped off his backpack against the mouth of the walkway, too concentrated on getting that door secured first. When he stepped out from the egress, a man who looked like he was being swallowed by his own jacket bent down beside a little girl who appeared to be crying her little heart out.

At this point, Luke's frown was then abruptly replaced by a warm smile— time and time again he’d seen this. A few long strides forward had him standing in front of the two strangers almost instantly, though, the parent seemed too preoccupied to acknowledge him.

Falling to one knee, Luke leveled with the sobbing child. “Hey there,” He peered into her big brown eyes with his blue ones. “Why are you crying, princess? Princesses shouldn't be crying.”

The toddler sniffed and rapidly mumbled nonsense upon catching the compliment. Whether she disliked the title or was unable to articulate because of the onslaught of tears, Luke didn't know, however, she did make a noise of frustration, understandable speaking finally left her lips. “Daddy is going to leave me here. He's gonna _leave—_ ” voice rising until it broke into a shrill screech, “like the way mommy did!”

Luke swallowed and his expression softened as he began to seek the parent’s reaction on the matter. When he saw how the stranger bore a rather pained grimace, he shook his head with feigned confidence.

Luke _hated_ seeing children cry— “Hey now, your daddy must be busy and that’s why he has to drop you off here. But he’ll come back for you, you know.” Luke spared a glance at the stranger again and this time, their gazes locked as he continued, “I bet your daddy loves you very much and that’s why he decided to bring you here.” Breaking off from the unexpected prolonged eye contact, Luke quelled the flush threatening to rise from the collar of his shirt, "You'll be making a lot of new friends here, I can promise that."

Another sniffle followed by another hesitant nod. Luke turned to the man and stood upright. “Hello, you must be the new parent they told me about yesterday. I'm Luke Skywalker, It’s a pleasure,” He stuck his hand out with a sweet smile. “I’m sorry, but it looks like your orientation must have slipped my mind... The weather’s been crazy lately. I was a little late to work because of it.”

The man smiled handsomely from his low vantage point and Luke blinked back a feeling of heat that had advanced without permission and dispersed on his face when his hand was taken into a firm grip with that same smile. “I’m Han; Han Solo.” The heavy sigh afterward surprised Luke, “M’sorry about Rey here…”

Luke peered over and realized the girl had maneuvered over to her father’s leg to cling onto his pants, soaking the slacks with her tears. Han tipped his head backward with a groan when she purposely wiped her nose on the fabric as well.

“She's been without her mom for a year, almost, but she likes using her as an…—” Han started off fairly quiet and promptly decided to lean in to make sure his daughter couldn't overhear what he was going to state regarding her. Luke followed in, convinced only after Han’s beckon for him to do the same, “excuse— to get out of things she doesn't want.” He sighed midway, “And she _really_ doesn't want to be here.”

Luke smiled then, his expression patient and understanding. "It’s alright Mr. Solo, it happens more often than you’d think… I’ve handled a couple of children who’ve had a few troubling events in the past control how they act. Some good, some bad.” The young man shrugged, unsure of how to interpret his concepts that derived from experience, “Kids that have had a few… _traumatic_ experiences are often like this."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Luke felt a tincture of penitence after having used those particular words. Perhaps Han was not necessarily hurt by his words, maybe he donned that impassive expression because he understood it all too well. Nevertheless Luke didn't miss the way Han sobered. Awkwardly, he looked down at the little girl for a split second before gesturing them to get more inside.

Voice low, he leaned toward Han, out of earshot, "How about you walk in with her… and let's try to get her interested in something first. Then we can get you on your way? I'm sure it would be easier if she didn't see you leaving."

Han initially bobbed his head, though he had no real intention of leaving his daughter alone in a place like this. Rey wasn't safe anywhere but with him, distrust serving as the consequential factor. No one could come close in protecting her the way a father would, it was just that simple— a conclusion Han reached long ago. Conceivably, working as an exotic goods transporter for nearly ten years could have reasonably induced the trust issue to fracture ever more—

From what he could perceive from his viewpoint, a sturdy six foot 2— this particular establishment didn't look half bad. Han had certainly seen worse. It reminded him of grade school in many ways. Inside the children's center contained an abundance of commotion. Anywhere one surveyed had little youngsters either playing with toys or having fun with each other, along with high pitched laughter and the occasional shriek of happiness.

Luke walked on ahead, intending on leading them and hoped the spectacle would intrigue the little girl, maybe enough to get her to stop crying as well.

Han sought to follow the employee's able pace but Rey had simply shrunk back into the little cage she had made between her father’s knees, trapping his long legs with her short, but strong arms. Stubby fingers dug into the fabric of the slacks— _hard_ , and the youngling wound herself tightly, her vehement expression of  _‘I'm not going anywhere’_ never faltered once, even when Han tried forcing his lower half to move.

Luke hadn't realized the two fell behind him and when he whipped around, confused, Han shot his head up with a sheepish, lopsided grin, meeting Luke’s surprised gawk whilst sweating from both the temperature of the building and the reality that his daughter was being so uncooperative with him— _gods_ , how embarrassing.

You're a great parent Solo, just _great._

Exasperation swelled when she expertly evaded his endeavors in grabbing her, dodging with an efficiency he deprecated of ever having taught her in the past. Han snatched her up with a heavy grunt and pried off the sticky little hands that persisted upon slapping his cheeks.

“Ow— _yowch_!” Rey’s father winced when one of her fingers poked his eye by accident, and Han's massive hand— in contrast to her adolescent frame— wrapped around her forearm, grip swallowing the entire lower half. “ _Stars—_ Rey— If you keep this up, I ain't lettin’ Chewie come over for dinner. That means no getting to braid him while watchin’ holo animations!”

Solo's daughter gasped dramatically and her little hands came up to cover her mouth in complete shock, almost unbelieving that her father could say such a thing to her.

To the side, Luke scratched at his temple, only able to guess that ‘Chewie’ was her friend with how she had reacted— it worked, though.

Now, she only pouted, Rey was being cooperative— just pouty.

Han sighed and bundled her into his arms, “I’m probably repeating myself here but I gotta apologize. She usually ain't this fussy, but I can't say she plays well with others.” Luke nodded, still listening. “Uh, ‘n well— I actually ain't goin' into work today... I wanted her to get used to this place with me so I could feel better 'bout leaving her here during the day." Han paused with hesitancy that felt out of place, "...It's my first time trusting a daycare.”

Luke's grin broke loose and Han was taken aback by the warm, excited smile. For once, he could discern how youthful this kid really was. His professionalism had put up a good front but Luke couldn't have been past twenty, and with how brightly he was beaming now, Han felt sure he could bet a few credits that this guy could probably melt the snow out there if he desired in doing so.

Bringing his hands together with a concluding clap, excitement openly bubbled and surfaced, “No problem! I can only imagine the worries you face, so, I'll try to help you out as best I can. You can see how things are around here and get a taste of how a normal day goes by.” The kid flitted off in a heartbeat and it took Han a second to realize he'd been left behind.

As Luke babbled about anything and everything he saw whilst conducting them, he tried not to think too hard about Mr. Solo. Luke felt touched for the poor toddler and he couldn't deny the truth that he had seen many parents abandon their children before, even left them here at the center without any information, without a way to contact, only tracked them down after having called the police. Luke slanted an analytical glance toward Rey. She was tucked into her father's neck, the upper half of her face blocked but her frown remained visible. Rey Solo seemed like a bright kid, although Luke knew that children were especially vulnerable to fear.  

"Here is where the kids color or paint! What we do depends on the day. Today is finger painting— oh, and here is where we watch cartoons and have story time. Sometimes we'll practice simple math or words, but we don't stay on it too long unless they have assigned homework. The kids who are old enough to have to study are separated from those who are too young. We take the kids outside when it's warm, but when it's snowing or we’re having spots of bad weather, we'll do some gym inside so they stay active every day.”

In spite of seeming lackadaisical as he absorbed all the information, Han continued to lazily nod and smile as Luke spoke whereas Rey merely stuck her tongue out every time Luke opened his mouth to say anything. And sometimes, instead of remaining attentive, Rey would discreetly grab her father’s brown locks and _tug_ just for the hell of it.

When she wasn't stopped the first few times— Han too distracted and annoyed to remark her immature actions— Rey began to entertain herself by sticking the short tufts of hair into her mouth out of curiosity, and apparently out of resentment toward her father as well after finding herself absolutely bored out her mind.

Rey was tired of Luke, she wanted to go home.

When his daughter bit his ear, Han muttered something about her being a handful, how she was a brat for attention, and all at once, the threat about Chewie not being allowed to come over started to become all too real— Rey settled again.

When his focus recovered, Han took note that this daycare seemed about as trustworthy as everyone who had recommended it said it was.

The daycare workers greeted him politely, both human and droid. So far, he’d only seen one alien, a youthful Togruta who looked far too pretty to be working in a place like this. She looked like she belonged on a holofilm rather than wiping snot off a kid’s face. Luke wasn't far from her status either when he thought a little harder on it.

Han’s thoughts trailed off as he took in more of his surroundings. Some employees seemed a bit too young for his preference, he wanted someone with more experience to look after Rey whenever he wasn't here. Droids just didn't make the cut for him. If that were so, he would’ve bought or programmed one to look after Rey ages ago instead of him running around trying to make ends meet just for her.

Maybe ten years ago, one would’ve hysterically laughed at the idea of Han Solo ever maturing enough to be so fatherly, so protective— maybe five years ago, they probably still would’ve raised a brow at the notion.

“So how long have you been working here?" Luke appeared nice, handsome— _perfect all around really_ , Han thought to himself when Luke turned, those bright blue eyes glittered at him.  _Well..._

"Have you got some kids of your own?”

“I’ve been working here for about two years now. I started here when I was seventeen and still in high school.” Luke then stopped and shook his head, shy out of nowhere, “And no, I don't have any kids of my own…” In reality, he could hardly get the time to go on a date…” I think I'm a little bit young for that but I would like to think that I will someday since I've always liked children. In fact, we all do.” Luke gestured at the main room and decided to guide Han toward some kid sized chairs and tables to sit at.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have water bottles and coffee, and little Rey can have a juice box?" Luke offered before adding with a grin, “Or, well, you can have a juice box too.”

Han snorted in an amused manner yet answered Luke solemnly, “Thanks, but no thanks. I had some kaffine before leaving the house. I nearly froze my dang limbs off with this front— and as for this girl, “ He huffed after having put down his daughter and immediately sighed when the tongue sticking returned almost instantly after being acknowledged again. “This lil’  _Huttlet_ I have for a daughter doesn't like any kind of juice but apple juice— Gruffle juice on a good day— _if_ you even have it."

Gruffle fruit: a sweet delicious fruit Han grew up eating on his home planet. A fruit that was irritatingly expensive, a fruit that was absurdly difficult to get on Coruscant, not like Corellia where it was commonly found.

Luke pressed his lips together, that could certainly make things a little more tricky to maneuver around. Rey needed to eat here, she was a growing girl. “Any snacks she likes? Fruits she’ll eat and things she won't eat? We try to stock up for different children.”

“It’d probably be easier to tell you what she will eat rather than won’t.”

“We do have our own ways…” Luke placed a finger on his chin in thought but instead blinked at Han’s swift grimace. “What’s the matter? Tried that?”

“If you’re thinking you can get her or even trick her into eating anything she’s never had before, then good luck.” Han’s words bordered disdain but his tone betrayed him, exhibiting sincerity instead, “She’s a sharp kid. The only other fruit she’ll ‘eat’ is if it’s been pureed into a smoothie. There’s some other stuff she’ll eat too but it’s usually just as annoying to obtain ‘round here. S’that or it’ll cost me half the rent.”

Rey took that moment to plop down on a miniature stool, looking considerably proud of what her father said about her despite only getting the gist of it. There were some words she had yet to learn and understand. All Rey knew was that she felt good about herself— accomplished even.

Han’s eyebrow elevated upon noticing his daughter bearing an expression similar to his own when he was younger. The kind that Elka could never stand and would promptly cuff him upside the head in order to wipe it off.

To tell the truth, Elka would’ve rather had his head if he came close to behaving the way Rey did at times. His eldest sister had all the hellfires of Corellia burning within her when she raised him; when he was a boy and had the perpetual temperament of a ticked off Nerf.

Why in the hells did she have to mellow out now when he needed her wrath the most in raising Rey?

Luke swallowed and watched the sparks ignite, firing off in blazing bursts as they stared each other down. Father and daughter huh… these two… were really proving to be something.

It had been a long while since he had met such interesting characters at his job. If his sister Leia were here and not off still studying abroad in Alderaan, she’d probably tease him about ogling Han this whole time. Luke gulped noisily at that concept. Hopefully, Han hadn't noticed it so far— when had he even sat down? Last he remembered, he was still standing as the man shared information about Rey’s overall personality.

When Han even glimpsed at him, a spotlight shined on that handsome face and all of his attention indefinitely centralized on the man. As far as he knew, Rey’s mother was no longer in the picture anymore, but did he have a partner still? Was she now an ex-wife? Could he have a girlfriend— perhaps a boyfriend?

Cerulean orbs darted downward, _no ring on any of his fingers...—_

Luke immediately paled, mentally yanked himself from his own reverie and proceeded to cough all of a sudden, startling even himself with all those inner revelations.

“Hey, you okay there?” Han cast him a bewildered expression, loud wheezes snagging him unawares.

The kid averted his inquiring countenance by hastily appending, “Rey is cute, so I think that makes up for it. There’s a lot of children here that have their own specific preferences and we still try to meet them all the same. Perhaps you shouldn't think of it as an inconvenience— rather… think of your daughter as something unique?”

Han completely broke off from the heated glaring contest with his daughter to chuckle, now only slightly confounded but pleasantly so. Luke possessed an original way of looking at things. “Thanks— I think she takes after me, I know that much. Y'know, maybe there’s just a bit too much of me in her.”

 

Luke anxiously twitched in his seat when Han gave him a lopsided grin that just about stole the reality of existence— left nothing else to perceive but the wild flutters in his stomach.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this update is larger than the first third... 'cause suddenly, we have _plot._ still mostly done on my phone!

 

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,“ Luke babbled after a lapse of silence, slightly stumbling over his own words after finding the atmosphere rather awkward. Sure enough, it was all in his head, but he couldn’t stop himself from running his mouth when he was nervous. “You seem to be a great guy anyway— taking care of Rey on your own and stuff, having a job and doing it all by yourself— I still have trouble meeting my rent payments and sometimes that can really get troublesome. One time I had to pay my sector manager a few home cooked meals instead of credits because I forgot about paying—“

Luke cut himself off, overwhelmed by the sweeping rush of humiliation, his near juvenile shortcomings couldn’t compare to Han’s responsibilities as a parent, Han was raising another life form while Luke struggled in remembering to bill in some credits every now and then...“Sorry, I—“

“No worries, kid,“ Han began to sit back in his seat, keeping his sharp gaze trained on Rey when she wandered off. The older man settled his hands in his lap, watchful scrutiny going back to study the flustered blond with curious eyes.

 _Cute_ , Han thought to himself when Luke ran a hand through messy locks of gold, obviously ruffled by his running mouth. “So—“ He began casually, equally curious about Luke’s job as well as his life, however, Han was interrupted by a flurry of children swarming them. They surrounded the table, excited cheers and general clamoring making it hard for Han to get another word out.

Luke slanted him an almost apologetic look as Poe used both hands to pull at Luke’s shirt sleeve, coaxing him to come play like Luke had promised earlier. As soon as the young man shifted his body, Luke gasped lightly as several more toddlers flooded the area where they sat, appearing from ostensibly nowhere and begged him to come and play with them. A particularly bold adolescent girl captured both his hands with a toothless grin, giggling loudly while yanking his lanky limbs.

Already sitting up, Han shifted uncomfortably in his seat, somewhat overwhelmed by how demanding all the children were being. Han wasn’t so sure if he should have been saving Luke from capsizing further or was this something entirely normal?

Han hoped not— _gods_ , the amount of stress Luke must have to face— Han could barely get a hold of Rey half the time, constantly fatigued by the amount of inexhaustible energy she had inside, Rey’s hyperactive and curious personality never failed in draining him to the bone, nowadays, he didn’t think himself far off in reaching a stage where he would be quite ready to give in and collapse after running around with her for just a few hours. Han grimaced at that thought, embittered by passing thoughts of him being too old for all this— but Han hadn’t even seen the backside of thirty yet!

Given, his birthday was within a few months but he would face that when it arrived.

“Do you... —” Han suddenly drawled with a raised brow after having witnessed a kid shoving his finger up his own nose, _drilling—_ Awh, shit. Han had never been one to sideline himself when there was someone in dire need of aid.

“Need any help with that or...?”

Some children opted to strain harder at Luke’s clothing, “C’mon Luke! You said we were gonna play but you left us.”

“Ah...” Luke sounded, at a loss. He did promise that they would all play together as soon as he put away his things... Luke’s apologetic look was then cast over to his many young friends. “Sorry, guys, but I’m busy at the moment. I promise I’ll be over there soon, okay? I have a job to do.” He beamed, but no one looked convinced. As if overlooking his comment entirely, they started up again.

“Luke, are you g’unna come with us for snack time?”

“Yeah, come with us!”

“Come _onnnnn_!”

“I said not now. I’m busy at the moment.” Luke’s tone of voice had sounded firm but it seemed the kids didn’t take it to heart like Han actually thought they would. If he had talked to Rey in that manner, she would have cried enough to fill all the rivers of Kor Vella.

“When I finish my work matters, I will come over, okay? We can do whatever you all want then.“

With gentle hands, he ruffled every little mop of hair within his immediate vicinity save for Rey. Han hadn’t realized she’d wandered back to them and was genuinely baffled by the strange look on her face, something he’d rarely ever seen before— was she...? _No—_

Rey puffed her cheeks then, ballooning up as eyebrows furrowed, seeming a tad annoyed to spot so many others hanging over Luke. Her arms crossed and her nose went up, out of nowhere, she barked, “I’m thirsty!“

The two men blinked at her in surprise when she shot her arms out expectantly, waiting to be picked up— except, the gesture— it was not toward her father, but for Luke. Rey stood there, on standby in order to be picked up by the employee who looked more than taken aback, then apparently cautious. Luke had assumed that his offers were declined by the both of them, considering Rey had taken flight as soon as she could— in no doubt, Rey was thoroughly jaded of Luke.

Han’s grimace pulled the corners of his mouth even lower, unsure if he could even contemplate any possibility of his daughter ever becoming attached to someone other than him and Chewbacca.

Those blue eyes had returned to him with greater intensity, silently asking permission on if Rey could be held by him— it was all so serious without preliminary, stark contrast to merriment from seconds ago. Han nodded dumbly and Luke immediately obliged, scooping the girl up with an instantaneous grin that only widened when she squealed at the swift movement, zooming off to the back rooms and deserting Han with the kids that had mostly dispersed from disinterest.

A few minutes later, Luke returned with a screaming Rey hot on his heels, a bright red object in her hands and her cheeks flushed from exertion.

“Here you go,” Luke offered a juice carton to Han who looked up at him with eyes widened slightly, “Rey wanted me to bring you one anyways. She said you liked Blum Fruit juice.“

“I do,“ Han took the carton and studied it without a word, it was as if the fruit juice weren’t really in his hands at all, mind too wrapped up in how responsive Rey was to Luke. How in the seven hells did Rey warm up to Luke so quickly? He couldn’t even get her to warm up to his family, his four sisters had tried and tried—

“How?“

Han’s question was nothing short of vague, so Luke removed his straw from his mouth, “What are you talking about, Mr. Solo?“

Rey, once again, stuck her tongue out and dropped to her hands and knees, weaving around the both men’s legs before settling behind Han’s chair to greedily down her juice alone. Han had uttered a few noises of dismay as she crawled around and then settled with rolling his eyes when his daughter found her new hiding spot. Han’s sigh laced itself with exasperation but the distress had melted off with a swiftness, and he ended up pitching a winning smile to Luke as he leaned against a bookshelf stocked high up with baby books.

“I was asking how you managed to get her to— well… _like_ you.“ Han muttered that particular word below his breath, by reason of the fact he didn’t want Rey to catch him, and maybe also because Han wasn’t so sure he liked a sentence where the words ’Rey’ and ’liking someone’ ultimately converged under any circumstance.

Luke lifted his shoulders apathetically, straw returning to fit snugly between lush pink lips in order to take another sip, “I’m not so sure myself, for a while there, I thought she would be the exception when it comes to kids warming up to me... For as long as I can remember since growing out of my pre-teens, children have easily built bridges with me. Interaction usually turns out to be easy as pie after the initial introduction, even if we didn’t exactly have the best introductions either.

The oversized straw went right back to its designated place, between Luke’s lips, and Han immediately averted his line of sight, brain seeming to suddenly plunge itself into the gutter.

Han inwardly groaned to himself; _he’s just a kid, just a kid. Plain to see he’s just another guy trying to get by and he’s gonna be takin’ care of your daughter— keep your head in check, Solo, yeah, it’s not hard to do._

“So how old are you?“

Luke’s attention had strayed when one of the children yelled a touch too vehemently, still, Luke’s head whipped back round, blue eyes bigger than Han ever recognized them being. Startled himself, Han amended his question while nervously scratching his temple, “Because you— you’re just lookin’ a little too young to be the foremost caregiver for this many children. I noticed your tag.“

Luke’s chin dropped down and he ogled his name tag like he’d never seen the darn thing before. Underneath his printed name held the appointed title of ’ _Head Caregiver’._

“ _Oh—_!“ Luke laughed, trailing the ends of his shirt, “Oh, right, right, I didn’t even realize I put on my tag earlier. I was so busy talking to you this morning that I didn’t put on my uniform, so I guess I pinned on my tag at one point without realizing.“  
  


Han reeled at Luke’s explanation for two perfectly justifiable reasons;  
  


One: This kid was so adorable that Han was proceeding to develop discernment that he may be having some serious difficulty in managing his impulse to pinch Luke’s cheeks.

Two: Han approved of Luke’s taste of fashion.  
  


A subtle green button up with a white undershirt beneath. Luke looked good— and not just because with buttons undone, the outer shirt split wide apart as Luke pulled at the cloth, white fabric drew over hardened nipples—

“Anyway, I’m nineteen at the moment, but I’ll be twenty by the end of the season.“

Luke continued in smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, blissfully ignorant of Han’s rather lecherous gaze. When he finished, he beamed right at Han, smile dropping when Han swung his head the other way to compose himself. “Um... Like I said before, I’ve been working here since I was still in high school, so I suppose I have some glazecake points there. The previous staff really liked me, but I think I’m one of the very few original staff that remains here.“

Luke put a finger on his chin in thought, mentally computing the workers that have left and the ones that were close to retiring whereas Han screamed inwardly when that finger dipped his lower lip down.

“Most of the newer staff are still in training… Usually, I’m the one who oversees the training because I like to keep things running the same as they were before… So, yeah, I think I am,“ another blinding grin, “So, what about you? What do you work as, Mr. Solo?“

“Call me Han,“ the Corellian had corrected him quickly, no longer wanting to hear any sort of formalities after having endured stray, impure thoughts of the boy before him.

Right, Solo, he was a kid! A naive, candid, budding young man— Han, of course, deemed his spirit still in blooming, and for crying out loud, he was young! Luke was merely—... _younger_ — that was all…

“Okay, _Han_.”

And said man glanced up, bordering bewilderment at the tone of voice Luke had used. Luke’s harmless smile had twisted up a little too high on one end, resulting in the dirtiest smirk Han had laid eyes on in awhile, not since giving up shady dive bars in event to raising Rey— and as soon as it surfaced, it was withdrawn, leaving Han to wonder if what he saw was solely a passing reverie.  
  


Oh, _stars_ , what was that?  
  


A sense of mischief completely unconcealed— his name, almost a tease in itself as it rolled off Luke’s tongue. His forehead crinkled in clear response and Han, by all means, attempted in playing it off, though failed in acting like it wasn’t what he thought it was, what it could’ve been.

“I’m an exotic…— goods, transporter, ‘n I’ve been importing supplies since I was about your age till I got a girl was seein’ knocked up.”

Luke hardly registered the first half, when he saw the opening to acquire more information on Han’s relationship status, he impulsively seized it, “So what happened to her? If... If that’s alright with me asking...“

Han quit fiddling with his juice carton, all of a sudden conscious of their inadvertently fired signals and slowly, but surely, the gears began to circulate in his head. Good thing his stressing was short lived, he dealt with enough of it on a diurnal basis.

Han relaxed noticeably, “She left me a while back,“ baritone sustained in being discreet, habitually cognizant of Rey who never shied away in listening to private matters. Han then shrugged, nonplussed about his previous relationship. Enough time had passed for him, and she was no longer on his mind anymore.

“That’s only if you want to get technical. She didn’t really call it quits until last year like I said. That’s when she gave up on our daughter too. Been just me ’n Rey since.“

Luke scowled, barely able to check himself in saying something derogatory against the man’s ex-wife. He would never say something crass in the presence of children, but it was proving to be a challenge in keeping his mouth shut so profanity wouldn’t just scatter out. It irrationally made his hackles rise when a parent would abandon their child under any situation.

No, Luke could never do it, he admitted that to himself long ago. If he were to have a child, it would certainly be his life and joy.

Luke coughed and smiled a bit forcefully to mitigate some of his own aggravation, “Well... it’s entirely her own loss, I’m sure of that since you and your daughter are absolutely wonderful. She’s got no idea what she’s missing.“ Luke’s smile lifted higher when he heard some of the children beginning to sing a cute little tune he’d taught them.

For a moment, both men let their line of sight wander in afterthought and in that time Han had measured his words sparingly, attentive of what he let loose, “So when I was your age, I hopped on ‘n off all different kinds of ships. Mostly piloting freighters for transportation or importing, nothing too exciting for me.”

Han finally extracted the straw off his drink carton, stabbed it into the yielding plasto and brought the drink to his mouth, moderately startled to see Luke looking at him like he’d just seen the Queen of Naboo walk by right behind him.

“You okay?” it’s been charged too many times in Han’s opinion, but Luke’s reactions oftentimes called for Han to check on him.

“That’s so _cool_!”

Luke’s response was a half-scream, half whisper, unmistakably held back for the sake of the children. Tan hands slapped the table like a drum, unable to contain the excitement. He needed some form of outlet to express his awe.

Han gulped as a waterfall of questions poured from the teen’s mouth, incessant and unceasing, and each one expected more and more detail that Han couldn’t afford to give, especially with his daughter hanging around them, quite literally too with how she was climbing up over the nearby tables. She sure was an adventurer—

Han at long last managed to counter with a topic himself, “So why don’t you fly, kid?”

“I’ve always wanted to fly but I never could.”

Han mounted a brow at that, “What’re you talkin’ about? You’re nineteen, not even twenty. You could already get into the Academy in a snap with just your age. What about the Alliance? Why not join ’em? They’re always lookin’ for more pilots, y’know.”

“I know they are— my dream is to get out of here so I can join the Alliance.” Luke deflated in his seat, animation from earlier withdrew without prelude, “I would if my studies were less important to my aunt. It’s just a dream, you know? I get that I’m still young, but the longer I wait, the more it feels like the chance will slip from me...”

 _Oh boy,_ did Han know the feeling...

As a matter of fact, Han had distinguished it well enough to run away from home while in his teens to join the Corellian Academy, only getting kicked out in the end as a consequence of insubordination— all because he maybe had one or two things too many to say about his corrupt higher-ups; how they wanted to get their stubby fingers wrapped around few loose loads of unmarked credits confiscated from previous encounters with pirates or general lawbreakers every now and then.

In regard to that, what had surely ended his career had to have been the discovery of his commanding officer working a slave trade right under his fleet’s noses.

Han lost his cool, they fought, and he was dishonorably discharged.

It wasn’t exactly a nice experience.

Han shook the unpleasant memory away and clapped him on the shoulder. There wasn’t any need in popping the kid’s bubble about joining the Academy by adding on the reality and the struggles that could possibly tie in with it all. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance, m’sure of it.”

Of course, the gesture was meant to be friendly, it was supposed to be comforting, but it certainly didn’t look that way when Han pulled his hand back to see Luke steaming up. In fact, Luke resembled a blicci berry at this point. If Han didn’t know better, he would have thought his hands turned into heat plates and somehow burned Luke.

“Thank you, Han, I—“ Luke felt a pressure on his sleeve and they both turned to see a young wookiee looking at him with unblinking, dark eyes, a paw cupped over its mouth, the sleeve of their own sweater blocking a good portion of their face as well.

A few high-pitched grunts and growls from the adolescent wookiee wrenched Han’s heart with a fierceness, his mind immediately flying to think about Chewbacca and how he was taking care of his ship while he was away: The Millennium Falcon.

Han toyed with the idea of Chewbacca ever looking that small and adorable, but the thought was fleeting for he knew in less than one hundred or so years, this youngling would be a fierce warrior, and be able to take down more than a couple dozen humans in one go.

The wookiee’s snout then twitched curiously toward Han, more than likely catching the scent of Chewbacca lingering on his clothing. Han hoped Rey would make friends with this one.

“What’s the matter Snutch?” Luke’s voice was soft, skirting melodic, once again, it took Han off guard.

Did this kid know Shyriiwook?

Hrerwwuusnutchun wrinkled their snout again, features contorting severely, up till Han was about to stand up and make sure the cub was all right—

A loud bellow— a tiny sniffle afterward, and one more emphatic tug.

Luke chuckled and tucked his hands underneath the lump of fur’s armpits, lifting the whelp into his lap where he could comb his fingers through the dense mass of brush. “You want to take a nap, don’t you?” a vehement nod from the cub, “Alright then, we can have nap time real soon okay?”

The wookiee crawled off Luke’s lap after a concise nod, Luke needed to say it only once. The youngling wasn’t like the others, Snutch knew when Luke was otherwise occupied and when he had time to spare. Han caught himself smiling stupidly until he heard the sound of distractingly loud slurping from between his legs, which obviously meant Rey had returned and was in the midst of finishing their juice carton and apparently needed to be held. Rey never favored walking around with a full stomach.

Han plucked up his daughter in a similar fashion to the way Luke had, his stupid grin having yet faded, pearly whites, gums and all, and he bounced Rey on his lap until she pouted unhappily at him, silently questioning as to when they would be going home. It was a good question, after all, Han decided, considering he’d spent the past hour or more in Luke’s company as a customer— talking about various things that had nothing to do with the daycare itself.

“Aw, Luke,” Han began, eyebrows knit up only a fraction since he wasn’t even close to being sorry for taking up this charming kid’s time, “Am I botherin’ you right now? You already showed me around ‘n all, ‘n you seem like a stand up guy. I’m not really worried about this care center anymore. If you’re gonna be sticking ‘round in watchin’ Rey, then that’s relief enough for me. Where do I sign up?”

Luke’s mouth instinctively stretched into a smile— Rey took the moment to blow a loud, wet, and utterly uncalled for raspberry at Luke.

“ _Rey—_!?”

Han shot up from his seat, gaping as Luke slowly rose from his chair and wiped his face off, neck creased, mouth pressed tight and eyes slammed shut— Luke’s overall expression would’ve been comedic if weren’t for the spit spattered across his cheeks.

“Holy shi—“ _Don’t curse, Solo!_

“ _Luke_ , I’m real sorry—“ Han scrambled for a tissue and found none on the kid’s tables or anywhere nearby. He blessed his lucky stars for the handkerchief tucked away in his jacket and handed it over to Luke, who accepted the hankie with a blind, aimless hand.

Han’s attention then dropped back down to Rey, anger rising up from his belly, “ _Rey—_!” He scolded, and when she didn’t look the least bit sorry, Han set her down with a stifled grunt and glowered down at her, “What’s your problem, kiddo? You ain’t ever done that to anyone before, not even the time you picked a fight with Ben. What’s gotten into you?”

Rey’s arms had crossed, her legs had twisted, even her scornful glare slanted to the side in defiance. The befuddlement Han felt defeated him, “Kid, you’re better off answering me right now. Don’t make me bring up Chewie again, you know I will.”

As Luke cleaned the saliva off his face, he objected politely, shaking both his head and his raised hand, “It’s fine, Han, children will be children.” None of them have ever spit on him before but still…

“Rey _Jonash e Solo_ ,” Han reflected his daughter’s unreasonable, resolute attitude, adamant in finding out what was the direct cause of her unusually reckless behavior, “You tell me what’s going through that lil’ brain of yours right now before I ground you till next season.”

Rey swung her head around, brown locks loosened and tumbled over her pale features, ready to defy her father head on, “Because you look at him like you used to look at mommy.”

For the time span of maybe the five seconds that it took for Han and Luke to register what exactly she said, Han compressed his lips tight, calm and controlled as his eyes narrowed, whereas Luke promptly gaped and then began to sputter madly— gibberish, the lot of it.

Luke’s hands waved about, gesturing at random, articulation lost to embarrassment and shock. A blush successfully crept over his cheekbones, diffusing a rosy pink right under the tan skin and Luke composed himself just enough to awkwardly laugh at the tensed silence, taking a step back to appease the little girl whose glare was now directed at him.

 

“So— kids, they have got some _really_ creative imaginations, right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some fun facts because I'm a nerd: Prince-Admiral Jonash e Solo is the earliest individual you can trace back to the clan name of Solo. He ruled the Corellian empire during the Golden Age of the new Republic and introduced democracy that ended his own monarch. Solos, right?   
>  Blicci berries have bright red flesh and hail from Dordolum.   
>  Comments and kudos please ❤


	3. 3

 

Luke desperately hoped it would have served in easing the mortification he knew both he and Han were experiencing at the moment. The way it burned from the tips of his ears and down his neck was proof enough. “I’m not kidding, though, Han, I really mean it. It’s no problem.” Luke bit his upper lip, pulling the flesh into his mouth so he could gnaw on it, somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling him that this would be one way to relieve them both of the burdens but Han didn’t look so convinced by what Rey said, Luke realized, since he still stood with his arms crossed, donning a countenance Luke couldn’t make out for himself.

A few seconds ticked by without a word, all the while Luke fought back a million things to say to fill in the silence. Luke inwardly willed his usual in-articulation during nerve-racking situations to come back since it never failed in troubling him before. If only he could summon it to aid him this one time— it worked to an extent. But Luke was still struggling with the masses and clogged his throat up, even his brain, and when Luke opened his mouth, he was ultimately cut off by his chrono beeping madly. Saved by the bell— what a cliché.

“Oh _blast_ ,” Luke said under his breath, realizing what time it was before he even brought the chrono up to check it. It was time to sing to the children and ready them for nap time. Guiltiness flooded him quickly, mixing in with embarrassment, an odd mixture he disliked a great deal already. Han didn’t seem abashed at all. What if he had just been making this all up in his head? What if Han didn’t see him as anything to even regard for a second? Shame crawled up from crevices he’d never known about and he closed his eyes briefly to see Han’s charming smiles directed at him, those lingering gazes, those subtle advances— Luke shook himself mentally, knowing what he’d seen was something more, not a mere figment of his imagination.

When he looked up, Han’s eyes were on him instead of Rey and it was sheer will power that Luke met his gaze to utter, “You’re not keeping me at all, Han, but I do have to do my job here. My chrono went off to remind me that it’s music time, and then we have nap time following right after. If you want, you’re welcome to join us.”

A clear-cut invitation to spend even more time in getting to know Luke. Who was he to say no to that, and especially after Rey’s comment? Rather obliged in clearing things up, Han sprang a lopsided grin following a clipped nod, his simper growing a shade wider when Luke’s stormy blue eyes seemed to clear up a slight bit as well. Luke walked off ahead, leaving Han to grasp his surroundings again and to also assess Rey further now that they were passably alone and Luke out of earshot. Han knelt down and leveled with his daughter, her brown eyes smoldering into his hazel, defiance failed in faltering for even an indefinite quantity.

“Rey,” Han tested one more time before his sharp features relented, hand going up to cup her cheek as he inclined his head to the right in irresolution. In truth, Han really did want to know why his daughter was behaving this way. Day Care or not, something was wrong, and Han wanted to know whatever the hell was causing his daughter to act like a spoiled brat he never knew her to really be, “C’mon, tell dad what’s wrong,” she shook and he tried again, “ _please_?”

Eyes welling with moisture, Rey mulishly shook her head even more before wobbling over to her father, little arms being thrown around his neck as she thrust her face into his chest, hiding, afraid for an obscure reason. His grimace had deepened and he hoisted her into his arms as he stood, patting her back gently, cooing at her, telling her that everything was all right, that nothing was gonna hurt her— not while he was still around to do something about it. When Rey settled for hiding her face in his neck again, Han began to amble over to the other side of the building, guided by the memorized path he had recalled the small fry take in the corner of his eye whilst speaking to Rey. However by now, most children had gone from the area he and Luke conversed in and children pooled together in a colorful, breathtaking room.

Han stood beside the dark entryway and propped up against it as he took in a vivid spectrum of color that avidly assaulted his vision. Flimsiplast stars adorned the low ceiling, neatly folded and seemingly done by hand. The same went for the stars scattered over the walls, some glued and others painted by hand in a similar style. The walls were various shades of soothing pastel, occasional darker colors lined the edges and served to emphasize pastel tinctures. At his feet, carpet melded together with Aurebesh letters in Galactic Basic, stamps of each letter dotted and fit like slotted puzzle pieces. All in all, this room was… Han couldn’t find the words for it. So, instead of words, Han plainly admired the hard work put into it. Hazel eyes roamed more or less, sighted kids playing with each other, chatting amongst one another, some were even pulling blankets and pillows to the room.

Quite the sight, really.

Youngsters circled around Luke who sat on a stool in the center of the room, instrument in hand as he waited for more children to arrive. Children of the day care simmered down to a low volume, though they were an entirely circumstantial type of audience, probably lacking any complaints for a good reason. Luke finished tuning his string instrument and soon enough, the deliberate, precise strums of a quetarra drifted into Han’s ears— and even he had to admit it, the soothing melodies Luke performed confirmed in being utterly intoxicating.

It was now that Han understood why the children had been so hard to please and so demanding of Luke; how they kept wanting to drag him away to play with them, to spend time with him— basically do anything with him. Because here Han was, leaning against an entrance to a daycare’s music room on one of his rare days off, palm slowly scrubbing up and down Rey’s back, fully transfixed on a man he had met only earlier today and if he wasn’t before, he was now— feeling definitely smitten by said man.

Han homed in on the way Luke’s mouth moved, lips parting slightly at elongated notes, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he softly sang childhood lullabies Han remembered hearing as a boy, some tunes he never heard before, and few that weren’t even in galactic basic.

The audience would join in on occasion, Luke’s voice was nothing short of dulcet, gentle and deep as he led them through lyrics. At times they stumbled, but his deft fingers were swift in repeating the notes so the children could earn a chance to sing themselves, pacing them with careful mind. When a particularly upbeat song came to its end, the kids cheered, “Again, _again_!”

Luke’s laugh was immediate, amusement free to flicker in lambent cerulean eyes. White teeth peeked momentarily, “Okay, okay. Once more, then it’s time for a nap, alright?”

Groans had belted from older children but some came through in complying just as Luke frowned, feigning upset, “If I sing anymore, then I won’t be able to sing tomorrow because I’ll strain my voice. Well… I guess… If you guys don’t want sing-along tomorrow then _I guess_ I can sing some more…”

A punctuated cue set just for the audience— protest came naturally, the younglings not wanting to even put the chance at risk, Luke pretended to tune his quetarra in thought, and after much drawn out anticipation, he unwound in his chair. “Okay guys, I’ll play _one_ more, then it’ll be nap time.”

By the time the final song reached a midway point, Rey’s breathing slowed and her overall squirming had stopped, a clear indication she’d fallen asleep. He whisked away brown locks of hair from her face and held back a chuckle when he pulled some strands that stuck to the corners of her mouth, glued there from dried saliva. After kissing her cheek, he surveyed the area once more, Luke’s singing faded to cantabile and edged around melodiously peaceful— soon, his once staunch volume began to fade into faintly whispered lyrics and strums of his instrument ceased altogether.

Han lazily padded over to Luke who stood and set his quetarra to the side. Luke’s contented smile prompted a dashing reflection from Han and Luke ducked his head, choosing now in being bashful of all times. Han placed Rey down next to Snutch who had their blankets and pillows propped up against Luke’s stool. Snutch had nimbly shifted aside, perhaps reasoning in Luke and Han being there to join in nap time, except, Luke shook his head and pointed at a half-awake Rey. Snutch purred sleepily, nodding without so much as another blink and Han bit his tongue when his daughter cuddled up on top of the young Wookiee, making use of Snutch’s furry belly by using it as a pillow.

Together, Han and Luke stepped over the sprawled bodies, delicately sidestepping any stray fingers or stray limbs. At irregular intervals, Luke would bow over to adjust the little bodies, moving them to more comfortable positions and stroked their backs whilst inspecting avidly. Han reached the other side of the room faster than he thought he would and used the time to scrutinize Luke while on the job. Nah, there wasn’t any doubt now. If Luke would be here to watch over Rey when he was working, he could let his mind rest easy while off planet.

Luke rose after attempting to move a snoring, healthy sized gamorrean piglet and winced when his knees popped loudly. Han waved his arm after and successfully caught Luke’s attention, beckoning him over. When Luke tip-toed over the last of the children to get to Han, the others that remained awake had begun to filter out now, it was that or they began to participate in doing silent activities, a memorized routine. Han caught the shorter man’s elbow when he wobbled, finally having breached the dense ring of sprawled children on the floor and looked down at him questioningly.

Now, what?

All at once, Han wasn’t so sure he would be able to have any form of one-on-one time with Luke— at least, not without his daughter around to serve as an excuse to fall back on if conversation slowed or halted…. Dating surely hadn’t been on his mind as of late, still too burned by reason of his former partner having left his daughter rather than them leaving him to really be thinking about dating so soon.

— _Soon_.

He addressed it as such, but was it really considered ‘soon’? A year had passed since Rey’s mother had left her— left him, and Han had been sleeping and rising up from an empty bed for even longer than that.

Perhaps it really was time for some enlightenment.

Luke mouthed something at him and Han blinked out of his passing thoughts, obviously not picking up on what Luke expressed without words. When the younger man attempted additionally, Han decided to intercept vague gestures with his own— right up till they were both waving their arms wildly about to interpret each other. Han’s hand inadvertently slapped Luke’s wrist in the midst of it and he blurted an apology in which Luke immediately reacted with a wince, single finger going up to halt right over his mouth. Han apologized once more, though this time, it’s mouthed and understood without much difficulty. With one arm outstretched, Luke pointed down a hallway and Han nodded, assuming that there was someplace for them to go.

Starting in sync, the two men fell into a lumbering strut for some odd reason. Luke and Han bumped into each other once, successfully reclaimed equilibrium in the mouth of the hallway, only to collide yet another time— of course, Luke lost his footing from a stray toy that happened to trip up his recovery, and so, he began floundering out of the blue.

Han’s palm grazed against Luke’s crotch when he lunged to the teen out of reflex, swinging to the side to catch Luke. One could say it was a slight overreaction to Luke’s stumble, but hey, what could he do? The kid was falling over— besides, the possible overreaction Han displayed had compensated in the end— in fact, Han was rewarded with a noticeable shiver chasing up Luke’s lithe frame together with him abruptly choosing to meander to their destination with an aura that had the hairs on Han’s neck defying gravity.

 

There was nothing here that Han recognized.

The design of this side of the building looked older, much more worn out and the colors were dull and faded compared to the rest of the facility. Han hypothesized that this part of the building was either inactive or utilized only by staff by reason of how there were neither playthings nor any little brats running around. Han shoved his hands in his pockets when the heat of the building seemed to flush away as fast as the commotion in the daycare’s main center did. It was there in the background, lingering and borderline creepy. All the same, Han continued to evaluate his new environment, deliberately enabling the sounds to fade from his awareness in order to focus.

Han accompanied Luke to one of the back storage rooms— or well, Han could only guess it was a storage room, on the grounds of how extra chairs and tables shoved into the corner of the vacancy but nothing else was around. Han occupied the middle of the room, somewhat lost as to why they were here and abruptly heard the doors slide shut and the click of an automated lock going off.

Shit— trapped.

Han didn’t fret with dramatics, in fact, he was more taken with how Luke was stationing his back against the door, an eyebrow cocking up at him.

“What?” Han kicked away the blanket of silence that had draped over them for far too long in his opinion, moderately glad he was able to speak at an approved volume again.

“So….” Luke drawled impassively, “Did you enjoy my singing out there?”

A query with no innuendo, nothing shadowing it, but then Luke tilted his head, casting his eyes down but not allowing his stare to delay for long. Preferably, he needed Han to direct the conversation for the sake of his own refusal in leading toward any possible notion to where he would come off as too presumptuous on the man’s reaction. Though Luke’s past experiences may not have been vast, he was no virgin either.

“Your singing… uh— yeah?” There was a flicker of excitement in that gaze now, Han noted as he examined Luke’s azure eyes retreating to rake down his form on the spur of the moment, pausing to hover around his lower half, blatantly gawking at his—

“Because it looks like you enjoyed it a lot.” Luke dipped his head forward, indicating something Han hadn’t been cognizant of at all. An equal amalgam of mortification and arousal blazed up from the very tips of his toes.

 

 _Of course,_ he got hard while listening to Luke sing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im writing on my laptop now, can you tell the difference omg    
>  Split because the final part its so long... Like I'm not even kidding. This fic is almost 20k what the shit bye   
>  I'll be posting the next half **tomorrow** but it'll be a big update. it might turn out to be 5 parts but smut is def next. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Han let loose bated breath, hand threading through his hair once before deciding— _aw, to hell with it, Solo!_ —  one too many hints had dropped by now.

Two or possibly three strides had him standing in front of Luke, crowding him. One more step had them nose to nose, chest to chest, slightly frantic exhales mingling from either man. A hand cupped the right side of Luke’s cheek as he pushed up impossibly close to the younger leaned against the wall, crimson splashing over sun-kissed skin already. Han’s leg flew up to wedge between blue jean clad thighs, smirking at the rigid flesh pressing back against him, and made a show of flashing his eyes downward for a split second, just so he could tease Luke in return.

However, what Han said next was the gods naked truth. “I really liked your singing, yeah. You sounded like an angel, but damn,” Han swore below his breath, lidded eyes fastening on the parted plush lips, little puffs of heated air hardly escaping now. Han’s eyebrows trenched deeply, breaking eye contact to touch his lips upon Luke’s defined jaw, surrendering only to nibble on the junction between jaw and neck.

“M’sorry if I’m comin’ on a ‘lil strong—but blasted hells, Luke, you’re beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that?—that you look like an angel and you godsdamned _sound_ like one too?”

Laughter emptied from Luke’s mouth, limitless and loaded with genuine delight. It cracked the initial, unsure tension, managed to slice right through it all when he then stood on his toes, and planted his first, solid kiss on Han’s lips. Surprisingly, they were both very stagnant during, just a firm brushing of lips. Luke’s eyes fluctuated between being half closed and cracked wide open throughout split limits in time, sidelined in curbing the urge to sneak a peek at Han and what he looked like so close to him, _kissing_ him. Facial scruff pricked at his cheeks when Han pulled him closer, contact ending a lot sooner than he would’ve wanted, but he also noted breathing was an imperative thing to do in living.

Han was a little winded when he pulled away, cheeks tight from the unshackled, lopsided grin that had Luke welcoming neurotic butterflies all over again. His leg began to reverse out of reflex and Luke seized his thigh with a surprisingly sturdy grip, “Where do you think you’re going, Solo?”

Han suddenly gulped at that tone of voice, never having heard it before and he shook his head dumbly, discerning that Luke seemed somewhat different from how he appeared mere seconds ago. Han couldn’t place his finger on it, “No—Nowhere?”

That fiendish leer returned by chance, the same one Han had observed while still in the playroom of the child care’s center. Two hands came to relax on Han’s chest, urging him indifferently at first, before they quickly doubled in strength when Han didn’t step backward or move fast enough. The back of Han’s knees bumped a level table, such a design intended for growing kids, and he fell back on his bottom. Han gaped up at Luke who loomed over him, eyes vague and sparkling with mischief as the blond riposted with, “That’s what I thought.”

Luke then kissed him roughly, hand snaking down to palm the prominent bulge Han failed in hiding in his trousers. Today he was outfitted more ceremonious than how he normally dressed, striving to come off as a very well-off, affluent parent who could unmistakably provide for a child. An upscale outer jacket, a tailored dress shirt with a vest and dark pants to match. And well, without any preliminary, Luke took thorough advantage of that fact, making excellent use of the fitted apparel by pushing off Han’s jacket, sliding off his shirt and unbuckled the belt that kept his already snug pants on, flashy cincture proving entirely for show. Han hoisted his legs when Luke’s hold applied pressure beneath his knee, guessing that the garment was coming off as well. Two attempts while sitting assayed what little resignation Han had left, so he stood to relieve himself of it as well as his boots, Luke’s mouth covering his own the instant he booted his shoes elsewhere.

There wasn’t much time to ponder, much less any opportunity to with how Luke’s tongue licked his mouth open, pushing the slick muscle in deep to invade unfamiliar territory with enthusiasm Han distinguished being that of a horny teenager’s. Han would’ve teased him about it since it would’ve been something that he figured would get Luke all flustered in the way Han thought cute— but if only he could rip his mouth away from Luke’s to comment.

The younger man’s hands were all over him, caressing and rubbing, stroking his digits and eventually palms over taut, bronze skin. Han’s hands went behind him, propping himself on the table as Luke draped his frame over his lower half, following the heat of Han’s body, fervent kisses chasing after as well. The coarse material of Luke’s pants sparked electric currents to run down his legs when he rutted against him, kiss quickly becoming dirty and passionate and Han had to admit—

Jeez, Luke was really…— _something—_ when you got him going.

Unexpected, but Han couldn’t reject the thrill of it all since it was snatching precious air from his lungs and proved devastatingly addicting.

In truth, Han hadn’t had sex in a while, in fact, if he were several years younger, he’d probably cuff himself upside the head for running away from any form of relationships. Whether that be companionship, acquaintanceship— … relationships of the romantic kind.

Han Solo wasn’t scared of anything. Then again, that wasn't quite true either. That included all classes of relationships to add into that particular equation. Then again, Han hadn't tried dating again for valid basis.

Hands jammed packed from daybreak till nightfall, waking up, taking charge of Rey, sending her off to school, then work came like normal, laboring him until all hours of the night. Han was just fortunate he had Lando to count on since he would pick up Rey from school when he couldn’t— when he was striving to run the lines and get his shipments in and out as fast as possible. Smuggling hadn’t been his original vote for a profession, but the credits were worth it, and the runs were more suitably compressed than legal trade. It concluded as a sufficient defense to continue in going back, though, at times, he felt as though Rey was still growing up without him in her life.

“Hey, are you okay?” Now it was Luke’s turn to question Han.

Nictitating rapidly, Han’s lips were wet and abused, much like how Luke’s looked at the moment. His eyes fluttered from that tantalizing mouth to Luke’s blue ones, marked how his brows knit up high and Han shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just haven’t done this in awhile is all.” Han hoisted himself back on the table a scootch more, spreading his legs wider to fit Luke snugly between them. Lingering trepidation from Luke had yet to retreat, “What’s the matter, kid?”

“Is… is what _I’m_ doing okay?” Cerulean eyes shunted quickly, cheeks a darker rosy pink. Han marked the shade filling in uncolored patches.

“C’mere,” Han grunted, hand reaching round to cup the lower nape of Luke’s neck, drawing him in for an added caress that Luke eagerly returned. Han came to realize he may have been a little less than responsive when Luke had kissed him, trivial after thoughts entangled him and held the present at bay. Han swept his tongue over Luke’s, the palm on his neck strayed lower, skating up Luke’s undershirt to pinch softly at stiffened nipples, and the response remunerated Han with bordered glorious. A hushed groan against his mouth, triggered by the pads of Han’s fingers going over the bud yet another time and the deep sound soon traded in for a needy whine.

Han dampened the unhesitating flare of heat in his groin, impulsive to take things slow with Luke since he was on the younger... Nineteen— right? Shavit, well, if there was ever a time to feel self conscious— it was also feasible that Han was afraid of shooting off in his underwear if he didn’t check himself by now.

No more words exchanged amidst them as they shifted about, Luke rutting into him with stifled whimpers and whines, faint gasps liberating from red, swollen lips as Han grabbed his ass, grasping the flesh as best he could through the dense layer of fabric.

For a fleeting slip of time, Han chewed a passing thought in horror— that this was all they were going to do in the abandoned, back rooms of a daycare center, hump each other until they climaxed like teenagers would in the restrooms of a high school— soon enough that sentiment dogged him as he set about in removing Luke’s shirt over his head, only achieving to ride up it high, revealing an expanse of tan, glowing skin. Much to his irritation, Luke had presented no effort whatsoever in assisting him. A second— two seconds followed, and Han snarled throatily from both fretfulness and impatience as to why he ended up getting divested down to just his undergarments whereas Luke was fully clothed.

Luke had caught the scowl and moved quickly. Here, Han reminded himself to thank his stars several more times before this day came to an end because Luke’s demeanor had traded in again, going from a bashful, innocent looking kid to something definitely more seasoned and disciplined. Conceivably, it would’ve struck Han as something strange, something he would instinctively address. Be that as it may, all intelligent thinking and reasonable cognizance had pretty much propelled itself into oblivion when Luke sank to his knees, Han’s underwear dragging down with him, and swallowed Han’s cock in one go.

“ _Oh_ — oh,” Han groaned out, “— _shavit_ , Luke.”

Han tipped his head back and found his hand atop a mop of dirty blond, fingers stringing through soft locks, despairingly trying to keep the noises down to a bare minimum at the very least. But Luke’s mouth was wet and scorching, so earnest in sliding the shaft down his throat, down to the very hilt. Luke’s throat effortlessly loosened up and expanded to take Han in even deeper.

Within what reason the Corellian could muster as Luke sucked him off, Han went over the nature of orgasms. Understanding the nature of how the more frequent one has sex, the more stimulation the body would receive, and the more likely one would be able to stave off orgasm. Han didn’t necessarily have sex often considering how busy he was in day-to-day life, but that didn’t mean one night stands had metamorphosed into an entirely foreign concept to him, much less any general sexual activity. Han was well acquainted with his right hand and he had ten years on the kid. All he needed to do was calm down perhaps a mere fraction—

Oh, but the way Luke’s tongue danced across his slit, tracing down the underside with explicit intention, taking him down to where Han felt his narrow nose brushing against coarse hairs below his belly, and when Luke centered his attention on the sensitive head, steadfast fingers pumped the base of him, unrelenting, never permitting stimulation to cease for even a second, past air of naivety being submerged by moans, wet suction, and imprecations.

Who was really outmaneuvering who here?

“Ah, _Luke—_ fuck,” curses tumbled out when Han dropped his chin back down to investigate why the pleasurable heat had vanished, and what Han beheld was candid beauty at it’s finest.

Luke, with lips still pressed up to the side of Han’s length, stroking up a thick vein, cheeks colored impossibly reddish as saliva trickled down his cleft chin. Any words Han managed to manifest in mind catapulted itself as well when he glanced ever lower after discerning the barely detectable twitch that Luke’s free arm had made now and then. Han canted forward a bit and the sight before him had him wishing he had a holo-imager in his hands. Unbuttoned and split apart in haste, Luke’s pants bunched tightly at his hips, drooling erection free from its confines but ultimately ignored.

 _No_ , that’s not where Luke’s other hand was— Han gritted his teeth when Luke jolted without warning, a single gasp of pleasure broke loose before Luke enveloped Han into his mouth again, fingers quickly working himself open from behind.

Han was close now, seeing Luke sucking his cock while fingering himself sloppily, so eager for it he couldn’t even take off his pants, lube— yeah, when the hell _did_ the kid even get the chance to slick up his fingers? Han didn’t know, didn’t think too hard on it as he brushed blond fringe away from dazed sky blue eyes, taking note of the slightly opaque residue smeared near his temple and all at once, it hit Han like a speeder.

At some unknown point in time, Luke had already cum—

“Hey, c’mere,” Han panted as he cupped Luke’s chin, coaxing him to part from sucking his dick. As much as he loved it, Han wanted more, but to do that, he needed to make sure Luke would allow it. “C’mon, kiss me.”

If Luke was anything, he was cute, Han decided that for himself when Luke perked visibly at ‘ _kiss me.’_ He let go of Han with an obscene slurp following a wet pop and stood rather shakily, knees popping from kneeling for too long. Han felt a little bad, but he never called for Luke to blow him. Guilt-ridden either way, Han drew him close and bathed him with tender kisses, making the younger squirm with a shy smile until Han progressed to his temple, licking away the viscous substance and confirming what he had assumed with a smirk when he inched back, Luke’s eyes landing right back on him, uneasy.

“I-I couldn’t help it,” Luke then ducked his head then, almost as an apology as embarrassment returned with a newfound vengeance, “Sorry, I tried not to get it on you...”

To laugh or cry— Han decided on neither, “Kid, I just licked it off your face. Do you really think I care whether or not you got it on me?”

“Well, _sorry_ for being mindful of your preferences...” Luke huffed in a way Han had yet to witness before, complete with prideful defiance and a pinch of callowness.

Han loved it.

The playful sneer on Han’s face widened as a wordless rejoinder, luring Luke even closer to him so he could kiss the column of his neck, nipping softly and licking areas he’d bitten a bit too hard. Luke slumped against him anew, pants slipping off only an inch or two as he stirred to get comfortable. But that just wouldn’t do. Han wanted more. He pushed off the table, standing on weakened legs before pivoting Luke to the side and hitching him right up against the wall beside them, chest to chest, nose to nose yet again. Frivolous grins donned at the same time and Han speculated he might be losing his head for this kid.

Luke stripped himself in record time whilst Han stepped out of his underwear, kicking it toward the rest of his clothing before getting another arm full of Luke Skywalker. He teetered astern for a second, balance recovering as soon as Luke’s lips were on his again, kissing him in brief, sporadic bursts until Han’s curious groping landed him near his nipples again, in which Luke’s fevered kisses simmered down to demure, occasional grazes across Han’s stubbled jaw, pads of Han’s thumbs rubbing mercilessly against them again and again. Han held him by the rib cage firmly since Luke had all but melted into his hands as soon as Han touched there again. Oh, _now_ came the teasing remarks.

“I don’t think I ever met someone who was that sensitive here,” Han mumbled in his ear, pinching them once for Luke to shiver violently. Han ducked his head lower as he pushed the man up against the wall again, the brush of Luke’s erection on his lower hip bone bared his teeth to drag over one small bud, causing the teen to rake his nails lightly down Han’s shoulders, pleading him. He licked and sucked each one, giving them both the same amount of attention before pulling away.

“Do you… is there anything we can use? Or—...?” Han trailed off intentionally, Luke would decide what he wanted here.

Dazed, Luke nodded and padded off, Han missed the warmth immediately. “I think we can use this…”

Han leaned back against the table, utilizing the time that Luke used to find a lubricant to compose himself at least a smidgen. _Get it together, Solo, all this_ — only to shoot off the moment he got to push his dick into Luke? Lips thinned in consequence and Han banished those lewd images as well or else lustful musings would bound to become a reality.

Damn, he supposed he had it pretty bad.

“What’s that?” Han’s brow elevated at the ridiculously shaped bottle in Luke’s hands. Purple including white, miniature and darkly colored, didn’t really bode well to the smuggler. Spit had worked fine in past experiences…

“It’s a type of oil for infants,” Luke uncapped the bottle and drained the thick, almost creamy looking oil over his fingers, “This, and lotions for the different species of children are all over the place. The kids get dry skin during Coruscanti winters and because of the heating system in the building.”

Han bobbed his head in acknowledgment before wrinkling his eyebrows at the show of Luke wandering about for a place to get started. He gestured toward the table they had previously fooled around on with a smug look and Luke sniffed at him, shuffling over at light speed anyway, completely disregarding Han’s smirk as he positioned over the table and promptly shoved in two fingers in one go. Han noticed how the younger man flinched at the sensation, but the resistance showed in being next to nothing.

Instinctively, his hand floated back to his cock, gripping lightly, but settled for not touching himself at all or else he’d still probably shoot at the sight of Luke fingering himself. Tightly restrained exasperation hit him then, wondering when the hell he’d been converted into a teenager, sidelined into merely being one to view in awe as soon as something remotely interesting happened.

And boy— was this _interesting_.

From his vantage point, Han deducted that Luke fell into a particular categorization— the type of lover that possessed significant difficulties in keeping it down, it wasn’t all that hard to figure either with how Luke’s face had pinched up; how his free hand came to slap over his mouth that belted out too loud of a moan every now and then. Han hovered around him, irrational regret bubbling up when he saw Luke struggle to hold back his voice. A big comfortable bed with loads of pillows would have been much more suitable than a… daycare center’s _table_.

His nose crinkled at the idea, not because of the general suspicion the chairs and tables may have seen some use, no, they looked rather brand new— but mostly out of the point that he thought Luke warranted more than a quick fuck in some room that hardly passed the classification of ‘ _closet_ ’. Luke deserved in being pampered in return for pampering all those children all the time. Luke needed someone to take care of him too, and Han was more than happy to assist.

Rounding behind Luke as the third finger wiggled in, Han watched as Luke stretched himself open for him, rather amazed at how fluid Luke was in scissoring. Now, curiosity peaked whilst irrational jealousy reared its ugly head. Han swallowed when Luke’s hips jerked forward abruptly, pelvic bones jolting against the table, gasping and pressing in deeper, seeking more stimulation.

“A- _Ah_ —!” Luke shouted, jarring Han from his outburst. Fingers barred themselves in place, unmoving, yet Luke proceeded to shake and pant heavily anyway. Han hunched forward then, looming over him, brushing kisses over the damp skin of Luke’s shoulder blades, trailed only a few inches lower just as Luke began to stir beneath him, gingerly rising, and Han saw the cause of Luke’s unexpected cry.

When they stood together, Han inquired impartially, “Did you cum again?” His fingers parted thin streaks of the near transparent release on the surface of the table as his other arm wrapped around Luke’s sinewy frame, supporting him from the waist. The younger man slumped against him, still breathless as a bashful, wordless nod followed. Han gently kissed his temple, no other motive behind the action, doing it simply because he wanted to, “...So are you always so sensitive?”

In the spur of the moment, Luke found the tattered carpet an astonishingly fascinating thing to study, “I don’t know, I don’t really… — _do_ this kind of stuff much.”

“Masturbate?” For once, Han was solely speculative and not poking fun, but Luke squirmed all the same. “It’s called masturbation.”

“I don’t… yeah, I guess you could say that. I don’t have very much time for _this_ , okay?… Much less more.”

“And what about involving relationships in that equation?”

Luke blinked numerous times at Han’s comment as if he were winking away the haze still clouding him. He genuinely couldn’t fathom Han inquiring something that could be viewed as anything close to solidifying. But it wasn’t that he wanted this ending up as a one-time thing, rather that he could only assume it was. After all, it wasn’t the first time it happened to him.

“I’m not the greatest when it comes to mathematical terms, but are you asking if I have time for having a lot of—... _Masturbation sessions_ — with _other_ people?” Luke snorted at Han’s flustered scowl, “but is that what you mean by that?”

Han gestured every which way prior to modestly shrugging, “More or less.”

Coasting his arms up to hook around Han’s neck, Luke beckoned him closer for a toe curling kiss. Han just about voided his brain from any sense of rationalization, switching it out for a reckless inclination in thinking only with his dick, such an easy thing to fall victim to, especially seeing as to how his erection was glaringly overlooked, only being tantalized by the display of Luke. Blood pooled between his legs and he drove them to topple over the unexpectedly, sturdy table, this particular one thankfully free of mess.

Seemingly oblivious to the freezing plastosteel surface, they settled easily, Han over Luke as he ghosted his digits over Luke’s ribs anew, dazzled by the responsiveness. Luke’s sinewy frame jittering from some fleeting intuition that Han might tease him there once more, but Han’s hand tracked higher, venturing up to cup his cheek as they kissed languidly, breaking apart so Luke could finally answer him.

Mirth twinkled and reflected in hazel as the younger tried catching his breath, “No, not really. I work a lot and I study a lot. I just don’t have the time for relationships. Either I don’t spend enough time with them or they’re complaining about my lack of effort and general absence. Yet _another_ curse for a busy college student, I guess.”

Curiosity getting the better of him, Luke traced the scar on Han’s chin, pondering in private if he would ever acquire the chance to ask Han where it came from and how he got it. Luke shrugged away the thought same as he did in Han’s arms, “I suppose that it doesn’t really help that I prioritize my job more than I would like to admit. I’m always here, I even study here.”

Quietly, Han added only after having seemed like he had run it over a couple of times in his head to be sure, “Y’know, Rey’s gonna be here pretty often when I’m at work ‘n I live kinda close to here... I’ll be around here pretty often.”

Han’s endearing nuzzle served to pull Luke’s grin wider, but at any rate, Luke basically missed the whole point of Han’s supplement, far too focused on Leia to realize. “Well, you’re lucky because I live about three grids away.”

At Han’s utterly bewildered frown, Luke supplied, “I used to live with my sister but she’s gone to study abroad. And she’s been away for a while… but I mostly stay in that grid ‘cause I miss her.”

“But three grids… That’s almost an hour ’n a half to here every day, even with the bullet trains.”

Luke didn’t resolve, didn’t have anything to say, really, only responding to Han with a kiss as he shifted up upon his body, soliciting the warmth he never knew could feel so good, so right— passion that chased away suffocating solitude left dwelling in his chest, expanding day by day ever since his twin had left him.

In a flash, Luke rolled Han over, straddling him, never parting their mouths for even a scant breath. Luke rocked his hips against Han’s softened length once again, sensing a rising sliver of selfishness grow into something more substantial as they continued. Luke had come twice whereas Han hadn’t even once.

“Please,” he whimpered when he felt a hand squeeze his thigh and dawdled back farther, kneading at the soft, yielding flesh of his flank, “Please, Han, please—”

Han scrambled for the forgotten baby oil, unable to reach it without Luke’s help— and Luke simply assumed command from there. He uncapped the bottle again, the familiar scent drifting to his nose as he poured some into his palm. The oil dropped, forgotten once more as Luke darted down his body to coat Han’s erection, springing from the base and pumping up, just so he was able to confer himself the delight of kissing the head, to lap away the beaded moisture and enclose his lips around the crown, sucking hard to tease. Patience was tested and tried for less than a minute, and Han ultimately failed in keeping himself in check.

Han seized Luke’s hips hard, the pressure surprising Luke enough to lift his head. Right on time, Han examined, roughly pulling him backward. The young man’s legs bracketed his hips by chance and Han questioned him with a single look.

“Let me ride you,” Luke pleaded breathlessly, in the midst of changing his position, legs rising to settle his feet on the table top. Luke planted one hand on Han’s knee, the other spreading himself before he got an approval, chest heaving.

“Alright, baby, c’mere,” Han helped in steadying Luke above him, left hand on his thigh and the other gripping the base of his erection, he positioned it long enough for him to breach the ring. Soon after, the hand on Luke’s erection quietly resigned, enabling Luke to pace himself as his arm went up to pillow the back of his head, enjoying the erotic spectacle inches away from him.

When Luke exhaled shakily, quite a conspicuous indicant of uncertainty, Han’s hands returned to run up Luke’s sides, soothing him at the same time registering how unbelievably tight Luke was. Even after all that stretching, Han felt squeezed to death by liquid fire. Han readied himself for the interim, for Luke to collect himself so they could move together without discomfort, but to his surprise, Luke grounded his weight not a second after, taking all of him at once. Spine arching acutely, blond locks were thrown backward as Luke’s clouded eyes fell shut, relishing in being filled with something so hard and thick, all while groaning out and panting like he may never get a proper lungful of air. But really, Han proved no better, seeing as to how he’d just about bit off his tongue by accident from sudden vertigo overwhelming him.

 _Years—_ must have been approximately ten since the last time Han had been with a man, virtually forgotten what it was like; how fucking mind blowing it could be. Was it the lack of sexual activity for the past two years talking nonsense? Reasonable, but there was this terrible regret in not having explored that route more thoroughly.

Luke was a surprise, a _gift—_ _kriff_ , he wasn’t any kind of believer in anything, even farther from being a disciple, but he could warm up to the idea that Luke was a godsend. Luke; some kind of explosion to rattle his turned mundane life, beaming a ray of sunlight that burnished dulled colors he’d forgotten ever existed before— Luke had given him no warning, nothing, and this— this was just _perfect._

Not even a single juncture of time wasted, no period for Luke to adjust— apparently none of it was required for him. Han knew Luke had moved upwards instantly after the initial slide down, posthaste in establishing a rhythm, but had halted with unknown purpose, though, it was in all likelihood that he aimed to taunt again.

 _Blasted hells, this kid is nothing but a prick teaser;_ the passing thought that constantly re-emphasized bordered vexatious at this point, never failed to deafen whenever Luke did something along the lines of what he thought he would be getting away with at the moment. Luke Skywalker was a sly thing who knew how to act cute on occasion, knew how to tug at his heart-strings, get his own britches in a bunch when the kid just beamed _once_ at him— Han, you old man, you’re getting soft aren’t you? — all that, and evidently, Luke knew how to milk him dry if he simply chose to.

Now if only he would _choose_ to—

Han felt like he entered a permanent hell of some sort. Han knew he could take it, having been a tease more or less his whole godsdamned life— waiting, he could do it, but he really, _really_ didn’t want to. Skirting along the banks of desperation, Han exhaled thickly as he propped himself on his elbows, knees drawing up to get the leverage needed in order to thrust up, to at least jostle himself deeper into that clenching heat.

“Luke— kiddo,” a thin chuckle, “come on. You’re _really_ killin’ me here...”

Air hissed past clenched teeth, swallowing the growl and the heat that coagulated in his throat when Luke merely rolled his hips with an oblivious smile. It grated his nerves worse than seeing a new scratch or mark on his personal ship. One more time, Han would give one more go at being nice about Luke getting off on his frustration, now was really not the time to play around anyway—

“One kiss.”

Han propped himself even higher, not far from basically sitting up on the table. Fortunately, for the both of them, Luke had obliged, seemingly disinclined to give up kisses. Han supposed it could be used as an exploit of some sort, seeing as to how Luke responded well to him asking for a kiss, but no, the hot piece of ass seated on his dick had other things in mind. Luke kind of obliged— okay no, not really.

In fact, the only thing Luke did was pitch forward to graze lips against the scruff of Han’s cheek, the motion displacing himself just enough for Han to perceive the fluttering of Luke’s walls around him, rippling and squeezing him— killing him, a death he would’ve liked on any other day.

“You asked for it, kid!” Han growled, abdomen flexing as he tensed up to keep his upper half to lock in place. He gripped Luke’s hips in a secure, bruising grip, and lifted him higher and up off his cock so he could start to thrust, snapping his hips into that constricting heat right when Luke began to contract around him from surprise. Though partially muffled, Luke belted out an unrestrained shout, Han’s single thrust had slammed hard into his prostate, and the hand that slapped over his mouth was almost too late to muzzle it.

The howl bounced off the walls, rebounding as the older man kept his unrelenting pace. Luke bowed back in reflex, hands frantically going behind to catch himself on the cold, hard surface, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up quite yet, not when Han didn’t even slow down to let him breathe.

Luke clamped down on him, sobbing when Han yanked him down lower and fucked into him in quick, intermittent bursts, barreling for belated release. “H-Han—! Close, I-I’m so _close_ —!”

There was absolutely no reason to begin slowing down, absolutely no reason to gradually cease all movement, but Han did, and just for the hell of it. Eardrums pulsating with blood, Luke’s heavy panting was the loudest noise they both perceived in the room. Eyelids drooped lower, clear to see that he was still in a complete, pleasure saturated haze. Luke whined and rolled his hips for friction, in the end getting none.

All fucked out like that and they had barely started, Han felt almost obliged to finish the job. If only his maturity had ripened since he was younger. “Aw, gonna come so soon, Skywalker? I didn’t even touch your dick yet.”

An angry shade of red, Luke’s swollen endowment rested on the tan juncture of where thigh met hip, leaking and neglected. Han relaxed his body back on the table, bringing Luke down with him, seating him fully before capturing the erection in his palm, visibly pleased by the whimper he elicited.

“Or does my cock in you feel _that_ good?” Han’s words induced a high-pitched whine followed by a breathtaking clench, the reaction more than likely involuntary with how Luke suddenly looked mortified and now fractionally vexed.

Luke narrowed his eyes, inclined to rise up to the challenge and owing it all to instinctive behavior. Though, in spite of habitual conduct, Luke decided on throwing a whole nother kind of curve ball at Han, surprising the man who expected sharp opposition or even retaliation. One hand rested on Han’s chest, right beside the faint curls of hair, his other hand grappled Han’s forearm, bringing it up so Han would touch his cheek. Luke leaned into the persuaded caress and began gently canting his hips forward, fucking into Han’s grip on him, breathless and coming off timid.

“Oh fuck, _yes—_ your cock feels so good,” Han’s hips jerked underneath him in response and Luke squashed the triumphant smile that would break his countenance. He undulated, mewling, running his cock against a tightening grip, “So full... H-Han, please— _please_ give me more... I want it.”

Maybe on another day, Han would’ve fallen for that, however, pretty much anything tossed his way goaded him on, making waves, encouraging that reprobate bottom line Han privately conceded as one of his worst traits. Be that as it may, Han continued, still quite conscious of how he pushed the limits, although uncaring of the consequences. All in all, Luke was a stranger, and the odds were against Han Solo.

Didn’t stop him, though— “what do you say?” Han skated fingers along an impossibly smooth cheek, chuckling at the annoyed hitch he may or may not have heard, blood that pounded in his ears hadn’t really relented yet. Han stroked him gently, barely passing as a caress until Luke began to impatiently squirm in his lap again, expression caught between pleading Han to knock it off and clear-cut frustration.

“Ask nicely, kid,” Han was merciless, it seemed, but at long last, Han heard it—

“Fu- _Fuck me._ ”

An exasperated respire followed Luke’s request and Han was chuckling, pulling the pouting teen closer to him and tilting his head back while surging forward, hunting for those plush lips again. Luke welcomed him after nipping the corner of his mouth in reprisal, teeth biting once on the flank of the tongue that swept across his lips. A giggle sounded and suddenly placation washed over the two as they rediscovered any unfamiliar skin.

The kiss didn’t last long at all, especially when Han’s slow grind had accelerated, the grasp on Luke’s hips gone and Han working his lower half into Luke. Han moaned loudly into his mouth, losing himself to the raw motion of bucking up, probing for Luke’s spot whereas Luke struggled to position himself properly, only getting situated when he pushed Han completely flat on his back again.

Two of Luke’s hands planted themselves on Han’s chest, pinning the older man in place at the same time aiding in maintaining his own balance. Tears of pleasure sprung to his eyes as Luke worked himself on Han’s thick cock, fucking himself as whimpers sounded from his throat and all but wailed when Han pushed in deep to stimulate his prostate, body weight held down by Han’s hands that weren’t there before. No way to keep his wanton cries down now, not anymore. Luke’s prostate being abused relentlessly, barely able to move his own hips without meeting the unrelenting resistance of Han’s secure hold, unable to provide further pleasure, unable to run away from it when it got too much. Deeply and erratically, Han slammed into him again and again, and Luke lost every sense of time and place, mind plunged into a nothingness, subdued entirely by primal pleasures.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, Luke knew they were going to get discovered if he didn’t put a lid on it by now, but gods preserve them, it felt so—

“ _Good_ —!” Luke cried, “R-Right there, Han, oh please— unnh, harder— don’t stop… Ahh, j-just like… —just like _that_ …!”

“Goddammit, kid, I could fuck you all night ‘n longer and I’d bet a thousand credits you’d still want more. You look so good like this, begging for my cock.” Han panted out but clamped a palm over Luke’s mouth anyway to hiss at him, “But you’re gonna _need_ t-to quiet down before we get into some _real_ trouble.”

The sound of skin slapping skin accompanied Han’s low mutter. It was all so raunchy and lewd, obscene squelching supplemented with Han’s upper thighs colliding with Luke’s ass, flesh rippling with every upstroke. He felt the teen shudder violently and Han slackened again, thinking Luke had cum without realizing and dropped his hand so Luke could hopefully breathe easier. However, Han’s weakening tempo spurred Luke’s growing desperation for release. Moving atop Han on his own, Luke continued to lift himself up and drop his weight back down.

It really shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was to do something as simple as blink since his eyes were burning worse than the time he had gotten an unintentional whiff of preserved Huttese food, and the stench itself just about singed his eyebrows right off. Han closed his eyes from the libidinous sight for a minute, letting his eyes moisten again so he wouldn’t miss another second of this beautiful man in his lap. It was missed anyway, Luke slumped against him panting hard, flushed from head to toe and struggling to palliate the burning ache cramping his legs and arms.

Cracking one eye open, Han trailed his hand up to brush dampened fringe away, blond locks sticking to the sides of his face and across his cheeks. Blue fire peered up from a span of thick lashes, exhaustion riddling the face that appeared to look so much younger now. It was an odd flux of endearing and arousing but it brought a pang to Han’s chest nonetheless. Han coaxed him close in that intimate moment to tenderly kiss Luke, encouraging a soft brushing of lips in direct contrast to the rough fucking from seconds ago. Han allowed his lips to linger against Luke’s, all the way up till the passion surged ahead all over again, and they were squandered to the all-consuming pleasure once more.

This time, Han flipped them over, the happening red-hot and unannounced. Luke yelped when Han slipped out of him, table rocking forward and slamming against the wall as a result. They stilled completely, both all of a sudden notably aghast they’d been heard. After a truncated, rational debate in his mind, Han reluctantly admitted to himself that the longer they tiptoed around finishing themselves off, the more likely they would be caught in the act. Taking initiative, Han bundled the smaller man in his arms, hoisting him right off the table and laying him over their messy heap of clothing, figuring it was certainly better than the ratty old carpet beneath them.

Han pecked his lips, seeking for some assurance of any sort from Luke, and was granted an out of breath prayer for him to keep going. Luke’s hand rested over Han’s that lay on his belly, and in that very moment, Han felt his chest crowd in a peculiar way; a reaction Han simply discerned as something he had no experience with before in feeling even during his former relationships. And it was especially after realizing it only came when Luke smiled at _him—_ inviting and so treacly sweet, the kind of gentle, open-hearted warm welcome back to reality he wouldn’t have minded waking up to in the morning.

Oh, great, Solo, you are so _fucked_.

Han hauled both legs to wrap around his waist, hands going to grip Luke’s hips yet again, except now, he avoided the areas where he could see the imprint of his fingers, no doubt guilty of his unchecked control. A touch to his shoulder guided him back, Luke looking at him with that same smile again and Han returned it. Lined up and enticing him to plunge in, Han gathered rationality to impulsively stroke in with great care, hunching over to kiss the younger man after finding that words were no longer adequate, what he wanted to convey was better off done through his own actions.

Han started a brutal rhythm they neither man had any complaints to, hand returning to clasp Luke’s leaking cock as he fucked him, pounding in hard and only hankering for any release now. In event to Han’s evident fretfulness for orgasm, Luke spread his thighs wider, gasping when the weight atop him only lowered more and more, thrusts suddenly driving in a whole lot deeper than before now that they were in a new position better accommodated for deep penetration.

Luke let out vehement squeaks, every thrust sliding him and the clothing beneath him around, shoulder blades suffering blisters in no time and the burning sting spurred more tears— except Luke was nowhere near enough coherent to realize it; not when Han forcefully fucked him like that, jerking him off and coaxing for him to just cum already. Luke rapidly sobbed out broken sounding pleads, half of them unintelligible, the rest of it ending in—

“Han... Oh— _fuck_!”

Gasping with a cut off caterwaul, it hit him, climax ripped through him for the third time without warning and he shuddered uncontrollably. Searing pleasure manifested as blinding white light behind his eyelids, mouth ajar in a silent scream, utterly incoherent as Luke threw his head back, half his face getting caught in the dip of Han’s jacket sleeve and obscured candid ecstasy.

 _Goddamn gorgeous,_ Han thought, watching as the boy beneath him came apart at the seams, trembling and gasping, crying out Han’s name like he was some sort of savior. His hips stuttered momentarily, fiery heat clamping down on Han at length and the Corellian held out as best he could, knowing that Luke’s orgasm was lengthened tremendously by the accurate, deliberate jabs to his prostate; still, the sudden clench of Luke around him pushed him too close to his own orgasm. _No_ , not now, he wanted all his attention on Luke. To distract himself, Han proceeded to focus on roughly jerking Luke through his heart stopping orgasm, maintaining the rocking of his hips once the grip around him eased up.

Luke squealed and gasped when the head of Han’s cock pressed up against his spot and remained there— unrelenting pressure serving in purposefully prolonging his climax. Luke’s back bowed up as he began shaking, pleasure all too intense for the boy and he sobbed Han’s name aloud, frantically darting hands found purchase on forgotten clothing scattered about, fisting them desperately as Luke bucked his hips back on Han’s cock and thoughtlessly sought for his partner’s compensation.

When the final spurts of release landed on Luke’s heaving chest, Han immediately draped himself over him with a groan. Hips began to piston as Luke’s walls proceeded to spasm and flutter around him, squeezing and clenching, massaging his cock until Han knew he couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer— and with a husky, clipped off gasp, Han came into the scalding heat, burying his face into the junction of Luke’s neck and shuddered violently, riding out his orgasm by pounding into the pliant form beneath him.

Luke drew in a sharp breath when he gathered Han’s rigid form into his arms, clinging desperately to Han as the man shuddered above him, his lower half twisting as he groaned low. Luke’s softened length managed displaying a valiant twitch at the feeling of hot release pooling into him. Instinctively contracting to the sensation, Luke made a soft pitch in his throat, contented and satisfied.

The teen jumped when Han’s body jerked visibly above him, a partial growl rumbling in to his neck soon after, “Kid, I ain’t so young as you. You’re gonna have to give me at least fifteen minutes before you start doin’ something like that— hey wait, don’t stop on my account— keep goin’, I might just fuck you some other way instead.”

In spite of the fact Luke seriously doubted he could handle anything close to what they’ve done for possibly the next few hours, he laughed and teased back in the same playful tone Han had used. “Then this might not work out. I have a decent libido you know, at least, when I choose to indulge in sexual activities. I’m capable of handling more than a few rounds.”

A muffled snort, “Like I said, gimme a few ’n I can make you scream like that again in a heartbeat.”

Luke shuddered despite himself, the prospect of getting fucked like that came off more than merely appealing in his head. Carding his hands through tangled locks of a chestnut colored hair, Luke gently kissed Han’s temple, contemplating on what to say next. Should he address the casually dropped, though vague implications that this would this end up as more than a fling? Would it turn out being more than simply a relationship that revolved entirely around sex?

_Great, please don’t let it be another ’fuck buddy’ friendship. The last one with Wedge hadn’t ended so well…_

Luke clenched around Han’s half hard length again, memory spurring some unpleasant thoughts even though he and Wedge remained good friends— Luke stirred then, realized how full he felt in general and grimaced. Now, if only there was a shower cubicle around, one with a water option— preferably hot water, maybe then he could start thinking a little more clearly.

Nevertheless, in spite of his dubiety, Luke couldn’t help but look toward hopeful prospects. The concept was simple; if he didn’t say something now, he might end up regretting it. So, with monumental effort, Luke pulled together a bravado that didn’t even suit his nature much less normally have on a daily basis. Luke whispered in his ear, “but I’ve also never been fucked so hard in my life, so there _might_ be a chance for more here.”

For a short lapse of time, nothing was said, just the two of them still trying to catch their breaths. Luke squirmed uncomfortably underneath the man when the slide of semen started traveling to lower regions that certainly did not need to be dirtied, especially with no way to properly clean up.

As if the words had only just now sunk in, Han’s head abruptly shot up, burnished hazel bridging a bright sky blue, “Wait, what’re you meanin’ by that?”’

Profanity shot off like pyroworks in the privacy of Luke’s thoughts.

 

_Great, shouldn’t have assumed, it always happens every time._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had a really shitty day ugh but finally the smut has arrived tho wow!! 8k bye   
>  okay... seriously, i h o p e the next part will serIOUSly be the last. If you guys want a **continuation** of this verse _please comment below and let me know when it comes to the verse._ it will help dictate how the last part is written. Thanks for all the comments/kudos, im so happy to see them! Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts or liked it! 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  the ending is split into two parts because of how long it is. I've had an outstanding amount of medical issues that have hindered me from writing on electronics which makes me write them on paper so it takes me longer. I hope I finish these fics before anything bad happens to me lol.   
>  I have another story for you guys that's already at 17k despite starting it recently and another that's past 50k; both skysolo ❤ I would post them early but I must find a beta/proof reader with lots of free time or find the time to read them myself.    
>  When this fic is done, I will be removing the chaptered format to copy and paste the fully edited version I have ready. So of you see slightly different stuff, new bits or whatever, that's because of my lack of beta lol. Thanks and sorry for the wait and for the confusion guys. I hope you enjoy the final, though split, part.    
> 

 

 

“Never mind it, it’s just uh— maybe afterglow?— post sex— … orgasm babble or whatever people call it is all.” Luke pushed against Han’s shoulders to urge him getting off of his sore body, all of a sudden crestfallen in ways he never suspected feeling in spite of the fact he never expected much of anything out of this all. It was good sex, Luke was fine with admitting that fact. The stress from school felt substantially alleviated, that overall feeling of being sated ran deep into his bones, and other than the soreness in his lower back and a few pulsations of pain on his hips, he felt somewhat refreshed from their quick fling.  


_Right_ , quick fling—  


“Uhm,” he measured, uneasy out of nowhere when their gazes met; Han looked as confused as he had been before and Luke— well, Luke didn’t want to think of what he probably looked like at that minute for he was quite positive he looked like a sorry excuse for a responsible adult. If Han ever regarded him as immature in any way, Luke had no interest in divulging to Han past warnings he had given to himself, reiterating specific highlights in having better rational judgment; how not getting absorbed in distracting relationships had been previously established as what he genuinely needed. Furthermore, what he _needed_ was to _not_ allow any way to strangle himself with pointless entanglements because Luke just somehow always ended up being burned so badly.  


— So much for that.  


Biting his lower lip at the despairing thought, he lowered his sore legs off of Han’s as the man above him shifted, their contact skin to skin, somehow still transmitting shocks to electrify Luke in the aftermath of several orgasms.

Hazel eyes scanned over the disheveled teen beneath him, eyes darting about and paused to wince at the sight of Luke’s flushed chest and neck. Ranging from red to purple, his neck was adorned with hickeys Han had some trouble feeling genuinely guilty about inflicting. If anything, Han had half a mind to say Luke looked pretty good covered in his love bites. Han circled a thumb over a bite mark that would unquestionably peek out of Luke’s low shirt collar and did his best to manage an apologetic look and failing miserably, “’M real sorry ’bout your neck though, I didn’t mean to go as overboard as I did with you.”

Leaning down, Han kissed the dark mark, lingering there until he confirmed that Luke’s heartbeat hadn’t actually slowed in the slightest whereas Han’s breathing had regulated just fine. “You okay there, kid?” Now, Han’s eyebrows knit and Luke knew it was genuinely apologetic, “You could’ve stopped me if I went too far or somethin’.”

“—No! No, Han, you’re fine. It felt good, it really did. I’m just… I’m just _tired_?” The lilt at the end prompted Han to raise a brow and for Luke to groan inwardly at his inability to gather words needed on the spot.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

It took so much from Luke to deny it a second time and maybe it came off a little too strong, and when Luke apprehended that his own stark ambivalence to prove a total lie had ended up being the very thing that gave him away, Luke had shriveled. Shrinking himself from Han’s now intense, unsparing analysis of him and grinned a sheepish, toothy grin, Luke pushed up to kiss along Han’s scruffy jaw until he met his lips.

Eyes lidded, he cast something akin to yearning while staring at Han’s mouth, eyes flickering up a split second almost as if to make sure Han would allow for another kiss now that the sex was over and done with. When Han’s impassive expression never faltered, Luke levered up to capture Han’s lips with his own, accepting that as permission enough to do what he wanted.

Luke’s right hand rose to cup the back of Han’s neck as he settled on his elbow and brought Han in closer so Luke could kiss him harder; this final act of affection serving to seal away any expectant potentialities Luke had remaining, burying them alive for good reasons. Maybe one day he would find someone like Han Solo; one day Luke could pull the memory of their shared time together to either reminisce or to compare basic future frameworks, be it friendship or love, against the weighty chemistry Luke had felt with Han.

Though the older man accepted the kiss somewhat reluctantly and then promptly fell victim to Luke’s earnest enthusiasm, his scrutiny still managed to return with a cutting vengeance when they pulled apart breathless; Luke’s cheeks rebounded to that shade of rose Han regarded as utterly endearing. In consequence, Han stole a kiss from him and the thief surprised Luke, “Y’know you can just say what’s on your mind when it comes to me. I ain’t gonna judge you on anythin’ you say.” He ruffled blond locks and swooped down to kiss along Luke’s jaw to return the affection given to him, post-sex bliss seemed to have gotten the better of him as well.

“Okay— so maybe I’m not okay,” Luke yielded to two very transparent facts, except, Han was no mind reader, so, of course, it was only natural for Luke to say only one out loud, “it’s because you’re— … you’re still inside— uh, can you— can you please pull out?”

With more disinclination Han would have admitted to feeling even to himself, he did as told and carefully slid himself free, rising to sit back on his haunches, “Better?” He asked while grabbing his underwear and wiping himself clean, eyes still fastened on Luke’s sprawled but hopefully satiated form. Luke confused him but Han wanted to know what was going on in that sometimes ditzy head of Luke’s.

“How do you feel? Nowhere hurting?”

Luke simply nodded to muzzle unintelligible mumblings, dizzying throbs of pleasure echoed in his lower half and he reflexively quivered as he stretched out the kinks in his limbs, thoughts holding him unaware of Han’s lecherous rake down his body. “I’m alright, Han, really. You don’t need to ask me again and again.”

The warm liquid left him in waves and he grimaced at the sensation. Definitely going to need to mop up here later, Luke warned himself, at least when most of the other employees had gone home. Hopefully, no one would notice him programming new coördinates into the cleaning droid’s system. Just as he moved to rise, Han steadied him to a stop by placing a hand over his stomach, surprising him; Luke watched in peculiar awe when Han folded the cloth in his hands to a side that was clean and began wiping away remnants of their shared passion.

“Thanks,” he mumbled after laying back down, allowing Han to clean him best he could.

How the hell was he supposed to be acting nonchalant and carefree when Han was taking care of him like this? Not even previous partners with an already established friendship bothered to go this far and Han was a stranger. Narrowing his eyes at bleak realizations, Luke instead closed them to daydream of hot showers, steaming baths and then cold, crisp sheets to lay on; possibly adding Han to the mix as the cloth trailed down his abdomen and between his legs, reminding Luke of his presence even in far off daydreams.

“Can you stand?”

Jarred from rather enjoyable reveries, Luke’s eyes shot open and he blinked, momentarily lost. “Uhm, right, let me see.” Even with Han’s hand clasped tightly to his, Luke had wobbled in raising himself to his feet. There was a half grin on Han’s lips.

“Well, you can still walk, so that’s good news.”

Without a doubt, the ache that pulsated from his lower back and shoulder blades came from Han’s rough manhandling— not that he minded at the time, of course; but seeing as to how Han seemed to fret over it even though he hadn’t mentioned it once so far made him a little too happy inside. “I’m really sort of amazed I can even stand.” Luke scoffed out a chuckle, snorting at himself and stretching his arms up high again to pop his joints.

He hadn’t been so thoroughly fucked in— no, wait. _Well, I’ll be kessled_ — Luke confirmed after some brief thought, he had _never_ been so thoroughly ravished in all his years. That particular thought, for whatever reason, excited him, and suddenly he wanted to punch himself all over again for the simple reason of; where did they once say this was even going to happen again? In his dreams maybe. Oh, yeah, in his dreams _for sure._

Han had only slipped one leg through his trousers, dirtied underwear tossed aside and forgotten for the moment when Luke rotated back toward Han, a look of confusion cast his way. Exactly how long had Han been talking to him?

“Did you say something, Han? I’m sorry, but if you did, I didn’t hear you.” — _I’m too busy being pessimistic about something I could just ask about, but I can’t stand the rejection to ever ask properly_ — “Come again?”

“Yeah,” he said in the midst of jumping to get his pants on a little faster, “I was asking if you wanted to do— y’know— _this_ again.” Han lamely gestured at their surroundings, hands quickly returning to button up before bending down to slip on his shirt, effectively hiding his awkward grimace at himself. Short chestnut locks splayed wildly after Han forced his shirt over his head and attempted to flatten out the wrinkles. Meanwhile, Luke stood naked and practically gaping at the other man.  


Oh— so it _was_ that easy.  


“Luke, you okay?” Han waved an uneasy hand at the teen, anxious he could have overstepped some boundaries younger generations have already established when it came to this stuff. It was a rather absurd thought, rationality unmistakably capsized and Han was partially aware of the happening, but what else could he do when this gorgeous, stunning, blue-eyed blond only gawked back at him with widened eyes, clearly so caught off his guard— as though the question should have never been asked or been addressed in the first place? If it was so, Han had a good feeling he would be circumventing in getting together with anyone younger than him for a while to come. That is if he still wanted to try dating at all after this notable disaster.

“Luke?” Han sought to hand him his shirt. When that didn’t work, he gripped his elbow to hopefully pull him back to reality, “Hey, Coruscant to Luke… Requesting attention— requesting _Luke_!”

Han saw those vacant cerulean eyes flicker back to animation, his touch had to have grounded Luke and though it was a shot in the dark, Han assumed Luke must have garnered a million different ways to break it to him by now.

In a vain effort to mitigate the fragmentary stings of rejection, Han circled round to pick up the rest of Luke’s apparel, stalling the impending whips to his spirit, “So about registering— where do I begin registration? And how long do I gotta wait before Rey can start coming here?”

“You mean this _wasn’t_ just a fling to you?”

Han whisked back to him, scowling almost instantly as indignation flared brilliantly in his belly, a weighty sort of warmth that settled to thicken into something very significant. All for the shallow basis of how his habitually obstinate cynicism had flung itself out the porthole, and all at once, hopeful prospects had him challenging a godsdamned uphill battle when it came to Luke, and eventually, a cessation he didn’t want to hassle in coming to terms with.

Han jostled the clothes he collected into Luke’s arms and retreated to seat himself atop a nearby table, not trusting himself to say something that wasn’t going to dig a deeper grave for himself. It was no longer a speculation, Han admitted that just fine to himself in private; when he was around Luke, Han lost his head in more ways than one.

“Guess it wasn’t,” Han conceded, stirring on the plastosteel desk, “I guess I’m just older than you ’n stuff, and I haven’t been with someone in a while so I—…” he strayed off with a strong, nonchalant shrug and pulled it off. “Nah, never mind it. Looks like you assured me I’m not so outta the game as I thought. I think I owe you a drink, junior.”

Han winked at Luke, crooked grin accompanying the antic. Like clockwork, his personal bulwark evoked him to draw out his a-game, and it buckled him down to strike at what seemed far above his weight class this time around— nothing new about that. Given these points, Han Solo undoubtedly had difficulty backing down to anything, his checkered past already having credited enough.

Wait a second, wasn’t Luke nineteen? Han grimaced, unable to summon to mind the age requirement for drinking in the lower levels of Coruscant.

Meanwhile, Luke had dressed and was halfway through sliding on his shirt when boxed by additional troubling insights for yet another time, and as a result, he stood there, stagnant, processing information in the tense, near awkward silence until a voice pierced through the brief taciturn static.

“Are you stuck, kid?”  


“... _No_.”

Although profoundly muffled and blinded by his own shirt, Luke swiveled toward the sound of Han’s probe anyway, “I was just thinking about _us_ — what to do and where to go from here.”

Following Luke’s statement, Han mounted a brow. Any state of affairs even close to precarious in nature ordinarily had him turning on his heels so fast people never saw him making his swift exit. But with Luke— _sweet goddesses_ — must Luke be the exception to every personal rule he ever constructed for himself thus far? His self-preservation was suffering here, especially with how they were running around in circles— that was all they were both doing at this rate.

Grudgingly, Han was forced in being the one to disrupt the frequency for the sake of his own mental sanity, “On the account, you even want to have anything to do with the likes of me?”

Eventually, after some struggle, Luke managed to pop his head out of his shirt with a loud exhale. “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one saying that?”

If Han’s eyebrow could possibly elevate higher, it would have reached his hairline. Leave it to this kid to respond to him with another question. “Why would—” Han cut himself off, eyebrows trenched and a hand came to spread over his mouth as if he needed to physically card through the mass of words that nearly escaped without thought. “I feel like we’re kickin’ around the bush for no reason. Can’t we be simple about this ’n get straight to the point?”

Luke dampened his lips with a responsive swipe of his tongue, eyes averting Han’s so he could compose himself. There wasn’t anywhere he could run, wasn’t a means for him to forestall and claustrophobia heightened accordingly. Deliberately, he meandered to Han and sat across the other man, swallowing hard while doing so. Acting like a child wouldn’t solve anything, Luke understood such a fact; on the other hand, he still wanted his pride and confidence to be intact by the end of their talk, even if that meant he came off a little childish.

“Uh, kicking around the bush can be viewed as a bad thing… I guess. But sometimes it’s…” Luke waded through the quantities, “— _needed_ — for damage control. Being too blunt can hurt people and no one wants to be hurt, right?”

Han’s curt scoff was heavy and disbelieving, a mirthless smirk followed soon after. “Okay, damage control. Out of this situation who do you think could actually get hurt the most here? — _of course,_ it’s gonna be me. I mean, look at you; you’re skragging beautiful and you got so many opportunities; you don’t wanna be held back by—”

“Me, _obviously;_ I bet you think I’m too young for you, that I’m nineteen and have little to offer in return and…—”

When the words finally died on Luke’s lips and only a second after Han paused, confusion chased across his profile in the same time Han hunched over to squint intensely at him, as though he wanted to make sure those words really came from Luke’s mouth. Light, breathy laughter left Luke’s lips in short bursts, at long last realizing where they both were coming from.

The teen beamed although still unsure of what was to come next, “Wow, talk about timing.”

Amused and partially relieved, Han sat back on the table, hands going to rest behind him, smirking at Luke, “See? This was why I wantin’ to be blunt.”

“I can see your point,” Luke shyly bit his lip, booting the urge to crawl up over the man to kiss him. Laying himself out like that, was Han asking— _provoking_ him at this point?

“Then I’ll be as blunt as I possibly can as long as you return the favor and do damage control— that is if there’s any damage control needed. How’s that sound for you?”

The older man snorted and bobbed his head, “Sounds good to me.”

Pausing only for effect, Han added only after flashing a crooked simper, “I’ll keep the damage control stuff in mind for sure, after all, I wouldn’t want you goin’ into work with a sore ass or too many of _those_ either,” Han tapped his own neck, indicating where exactly he left marks on Luke. “But I’m thinkin’ it’s a pretty damn fine indication that you’re already off the market. Just my two credits on the matter.”

Too many to figure without a mirror, Luke deduced after he dropped his chin and tugged at his shirt collar to look down. So, Han had a thing for possessive markings? Luke let go of his collar, Han’s beguiling antics inspired flirtatious affections and he hopped off the table to do exactly what he wanted to do earlier.

One knee planted on the edge of the table was all that was required to lift himself up and over the man. Luke brought his other knee to rest on the opposite side of Han’s thigh and descended upon Han’s intimate space; amatory eyes lidded as he hooked a finger into the collar of Han’s shirt, leaning in so he could breathe against Han’s lips, “And who said I was off the market at all? How do you know what that person says is true? — would it bother you if it were someone else's handiwork?”

Landed right back here again, to laugh or to cry— _shavit_ , Han never knew what the kark to do around Luke. How the kid kept him on his toes was refreshing in comparison to his turned mundane life. At least, as mundane as illegal smuggling could get. Be that as it may, as refreshing as Luke was, he came off as just plain startling when unexpected behavior occurred at random like this. Han didn’t think he would ever get bored with Luke around and that thought thrilled him.

Mirroring equivocation inadvertently returned in full force, “If that guy ain’t me, then I think you should let me know now. Before this gets real messy for the both of us.”

Han’s line of sight dawdled about, making a show of not keeping his full attention on Luke, further begging the question until he landed on Luke’s lips. Lingering there, he observed a pink tongue dart out, swiping over just the center before retreating back into that tantalizing mouth. Flashing up to see Luke staring down at him intently, he leaned ever closer, not quite meeting Luke’s lips with his own, wavering to tease. 

“Well?”

The blond surged forward, covering Han’s mouth with his own, teased his lips to open up and swept his tongue along with the other man’s. Luke relaxed his weight, hands tangling in umber tresses as Han’s hands returned to their accustomed locality on his hips. It appeared that Han deemed Luke’s actions a satisfactory answer.

They pulled apart nearly gasping, the harsh breathing through their noses weak in drawing air back into their lungs. Luke grinned down at Han, foreheads resting against one another as he listened to Han chuckle. “I’m hoping that was a good answer? I didn’t beat around the bush, did I?”

“Not at all kiddo, in fact, anytime you need to tell me somethin’, try to _always_ be this blunt.”

“What happens if it’s a _’no’_?”

Han eventually reclined back on the table, bringing Luke down with him to lay side by side. He shrugged to convey his balance on the matter and then turned his head toward the ceiling to direct a yawn somewhere other than the front of Luke’s face.

“Dunno. Can’t be too bad, though, as long as it’s not a kick to my balls or somethin’.”

“That’s the _last_ thing I’d do to them.”

Lowering his line of sight, Han met that mischievous lazuli fire again. This time, he couldn’t refrain in addressing the odd trait, “Y’know, kid, you have this weird switch I keep flippin’ on by accident whenever I talk to you. Are you always suddenly this kinky and sexy to other people at random? Because it’s either that, or you’ve got a knack for drivin' me up the walls.

Luke wiggled closer to Han, kicking up a leg into the air and wrapped it around Han’s lower half to draw their bodies ever closer. He kissed him again, “I think that switch only exists around you, Solo. I don’t get like this around others and I don’t think I’ve ever been this bold with past partners. You just kind of… bring it out and turn it on for me.”

“Oh, good. At least I know you’re not crazy now.” Luke’s nimble arm punched Han’s side, making the man wince and rub over the afflicted area dramatically, “Ow, ow, _okay_ — but it’s good to know I turn you on in nothing flat, though.” Han promptly donned a roguish grin, “So, what else gets you off then? Be nice to have more to go by next time we get to have a little more fun. Oh— but next time, I’m taking you to a _bed_ ; no floors or tables, not again.” Luke deserved better than that and Han had previously expressed his malcontent in not having taken Luke to a more comfortable setting. Given, everything had been so impromptu that they couldn’t have expected it—

“Quite a number of things— things that _you_ will never know.” Luke scoffed and rotated his body moderately away from Han’s, arms crossing playfully, “Besides, I thought we were talking about more romantic subject topics?” Luke nibbled at his lower lip after that, the sentence was by all means premeditated and he needed to know what Han would respond with to his specific word choices.

“Right, right,” it was a weak placation at best. Han’s arms coasted up Luke’s side to grip his shoulder and haul him closer. “Romantic stuff and _then_ we talk about what makes you scream.” After feeling the younger tense up and quiver beneath him, Han privately coveted youthful teenage sex drives and marveled at just how sensitive Luke was to his mere touch. Could he come just by having his nipples played with? Han had a feeling Luke could if he worked him up enough.

“But y’know, I think I did damn fine without knowin’ what’s on the list, don’t you?” Han’s deep baritone rumbled as fingers brushed over the flat chest and abdomen and doubled back to thumb over previously discovered erogenous zones.

Lower lip crushed between his teeth, Luke smothered the ragged gasp that caught in his throat when Han grabbed his ass. The sore pang went straight to his groin and he took a deep breath before swatting at Han’s hand, reiterating— “ _Romantic_!”

Initially playful, Luke kept slapping away Han’s hands until unwanted insights finally dawned on him. When Han’s invading touches finally retreated, it lingered below Luke’s rib and cupped the side of him with no means of letting go anytime soon. Alas, Luke never noticed the claiming nature of the touch since he was too busy trying to scoot away and screen the vulnerability that rapidly surfaced.

“I’m probably gonna end up as blaster fodder but do you really want me only for sex? Because it’s starting to look like it’s only going to be that so far. And well, that’s _okay_ if that’s what you first had in mind— casual sex, I mean; but I don’t know if I want to invest time in just that. I need to focus on school and work… not screw around because we just both happen to be a little lonely sometimes.”

Luke speculated he didn’t do well in restraining himself from showing wounded sentiments, not like how he frequently did. Then and there he lacked the filter he constructed for himself in the past when speaking of his less than fortunate relationships. If that was what you could even call them. Either way, the acrid hurt in his voice sprung Han from his comfortable position, the happening so expeditious it just about rolled Luke right off the table if it weren’t for Han’s insistent grip on his side keeping him in place.

Thereupon Han’s unanticipated lurch upward, Luke’s supine form had effectively evaded the other man’s abrupt closeness by speedily wriggling toward the table’s edge of where he reclined with Han, but it seemed he couldn’t really shake the grasp he had on his side. Luke eventually quit trying to shrug Han’s hold and let it be. Luke murmured out, “All I know is that I like you a lot, Han. I think you’re funny and interesting— you’re so good to Rey and it makes me wonder why your previous partner let you go at all. I meant what I had said earlier— that she doesn’t realize what she’s really lost.”

As understandable as it was that Han may have held a definite impression from Luke and owed it all to their hasty background exchanges before barreling way past the stages of mere acquaintanceship; reaching a significant intimacy Luke didn’t often give away despite the glaring contradiction not even fifteen minutes ago.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you more at all. I suppose I should be straightforward with you since that’s what you wanted in the first place: I want something more serious, all or nothing. If you think getting your feelings involved in this or you think this might be moving in a direction you don’t want to go in, then I think we should stop what’s going on between us right now while we still can. Before feelings get hurt. We can always be friends, Han.”

Luke had been keen to adding a grin to persuade Han that it was okay to answer with something that would otherwise hurt him, admittedly, it was a mere shadow of the smiles Luke had given before and the sincerity was unquestionably reliable.

By the time that Luke concluded his profession, Han had gradually propped himself up on his elbow and assembled enough brain capacity to grimace at the young man beside him. Concupiscence had dampened and sobered into nothingness by the obtrusive ache in Luke’s assumptions of him, which in turn, hurt him too.

Han’s frown skirted the banks of incredulity and bewilderment began reaching a certain degree as well. “Shit, of course not, Luke. As much as I wanna make you scream my name, I also want more out of this too. I—... actually kinda figured that was obvious.”

Coughing into his hand stiffly, Han glanced up from his fist, “I— uh, I _want_ to take you out to dinner, a casual date. Just you and me out for a night. Somethin’ in me wants me to do things the right way when it comes to you— actually, are you busy tomorrow night? I wanna invite you for a movie night with me ’n Rey. It’s kind of ritualistic for us at this point. We order somethin’ that can be delivered, watch whatever she’s feelin’ like watching ‘n I take her for a ride in my personal ship till she falls asleep.”

Ever since Luke was a boy, he regularly dreamed of what it would be like to fly; to pilot his very own craft that wasn’t just a repulsor craft made for short distances. Luke had always tried to conceive the sensation of lifting off in a small cockpit fit for one pilot only, for once not being in an oversized public transport freighter where the stabilizers were cranked so high not even turbulence could be felt; all because of the picky comforts of the public. Nevertheless, in those flashes, he would fantasize of how the fluctuating zero-gravity would truly feel like and hoped the sudden weightlessness would be something he could never forget in his life.

To sum it all up, Luke never underwent the dizzying rush of zero-gravity, and that was solid fact. Albeit as embarrassing as it was to admit it and he owed it to the fact his aunt was so protective of him; the most he ever piloted was his sand skimmer when he still lived on Tatooine with her and Owen. Yet, Luke still supposed that what he felt now could very well be compared to flying; Han made him feel so overwhelmed and thrilled— weightless even, he could have lifted right off the planet Coruscant and not realized he was about to hit hyper; Han just had that effect on him.

“—Luke,” Han slapped the side of Luke’s face gently to summon the kid back into their existence.

Didn't work.

Han discontinued his endeavors for a concise slip in time, studying that youthful face and wondered what exactly he succeeded in doing right to get where he was now. “ _Wake up_ —” this time, Han added just an iota of additional force to the slap, questioning if it would be sufficient to jar Luke out of his reverie at the same time making a mental note of asking where the hell did Luke even go to when he ascended into the clouds like that.

 

Nope, nothing.

 

All Han received in return was a faraway nictitate, another one, and by the time the third sluggish blink had passed; Han tested once more, this time utilizing an entirely different method and kissed him. After not earning an acknowledgment at length, Han yielded and backed up, marginally disturbed at first, but after seeing as to how Luke had perked up, Han suspected his kiss was a success.

“With me now?”

“Yeah,” he nodded dumbly, voice dreamy, “Thanks, I needed that.”

Han dragged the younger man close again and stopped only when the length of their bodies pressed up against one another, such intimate contact allowed Luke to curl into his chest. Han nosed at locks of spun gold while mumbling, “I figured.” And topped off the affection with a brief kiss to Luke’s temple. Han frowned when he saw that Luke looked as though he was in deep thought.

“What’s wrong now?”  


Not even a second after Han asked— he regretted it.  


Luke shot up from his spot on the table where they laid in the contented embrace of one another’s arms, the back of Luke’s head making harsh contact with the underside of Han’s jaw, knocking him clean on his back as Luke frantically clambered to his feet. Han perched up deliberately whilst rubbing a palm against his chin, his near torpid rise in stark contradiction to Luke darting around the storage room, wild in rearranging the mess they made and supposedly hunting for his green button up.

Han slid off the table and spotted it the instant he rose to hunt for it. Still soothing the ache in his jaw, Han handed it to a wide-eyed Luke, “It must’ve slid off the other table when you put it down. Now tell me what’s got you so worked up— hey, look at me for a second. Yeah, now breathe for just another second, ‘kay? What’s going on?”

“Do you know how long we’ve been in here? How long we’ve been gone?” Luke dressed in short order, smoothing out the wrinkles prior to realizing he had worn his shirt inside out. “The kids— oh blast, Han, I completely lost track of the time!” Mid sentence, Luke threw his head back and belted out an annoyed groan, shrugged off the reversed outerwear and started for the door.

“What if they’re already awake? What if someone’s been looking for us already? I knew I should’ve been more _patient_ —!”

“Deep breaths, Luke, in and out. We can go now—” Han placated Luke enough to stand and wait for him at the doorway, the appeasement concurrent to him browsing the storage room to see if he had skipped something not worth leaving behind while in their haste. After looping on his belt, Han tucked his dirtied underwear into the center of his jacket and tied the sleeves off, leaving it draped over his forearm as they made their way out the doorway. Their march matched a brisk, even pace down the long corridor.

“Hey, Luke. Where have you been?”

Before they could reach the end of the long corridor, an employee had noticed the movement upon crossing the mouth of the hall. In consequence to Luke freezing to address the young female togruta.

Han had initially stayed as well, however, as soon as he settled, a cumbersome strain to their hushed conversation turned palpable. In his mind, Han asked himself if stopping alongside Luke had been such a smart thing to do. Great, there was nothing he could do now. Cruising off would only address his presence even more so than before. So, to lessen his overall impact on some conversation he wasn’t even a part of, Han swung his head the other direction and gazed around absently before tilting past the female alien; Han inspected down the spacious hall that led to the music room and detected no children within their vicinity. Come to think of it, it was still very, very quiet in the daycare.

Although entirely unnecessary, Han played a nonchalant demeanor by issuing a few surveying sweeps in the other direction, bending back behind Luke and mouth forming into a circular shape as he assessed his unfamiliar surroundings. By the time he stood straight again, Luke had a glare centered on him though it was gone in a flash when he rotated back to talk to his co-worker again.

Luke had been in the midst of giving some subterfuge about Han’s stomach acting up. Ahsoka— Luke had called her that at one point— shifted to him, unique facial traits conveying spreading uncertainty with every word Luke sputtered out.

Rolling his eyes when she belatedly turned away from his own, Han cut in, “It must’ve been something I ate earlier this morning, I think. Only had a cup of kaf, might’ve been too strong on an empty stomach, ‘n I had this headache before I walked in too...” Han heftily supplied and draped his free arm over Luke’s shoulder to draw him close. “But Luke’s been great help so far. Helped me find a place more quiet where my nausea wouldn’t get worse 'n stuck with me till it went away.”

Han grinned over to Luke who nodded vehemently, practically ruining the smooth explanation Han provided. To his surprise, Han’s fortunate surprise, the daycare employee seem to buy it; Ahsoka nodded and seemed accepting of his elaboration.

“Yeah, I understand that. You must have had one heck of a nausea spell considering you both have been gone since the end of sing along. I hate feeling sick or being sick, I wouldn’t want to ever be in your place— having nausea and a headache while screaming kids are around? It’s awful to even think about.” Ahsoka chuckled out, her thin arms crossing as she tilted her head at Han, chain jewelry dangled at the side of her head. “But I’m supposing you feel better now, so that’s a good sign.”

“That’s right, Miss...— _Tano_.” The spacer had leaned in to regard her name tag, “I’m feeling a whole lot better than I was before. It helps now that the children are asleep down in the music room.” Han then raised an arm and pointed at the hallway to their ultimate destination, the underlying need to see Rey induced his movement being a tad rushed.

Regardless of knowing exactly where the music room was, for whatever reason, Ahsoka turned her head where he had pointed and Luke instantly shot a glare to Han; his expression screamed _‘I can handle it just fine!’_

Han jerked his shoulders in a short shrug, crookedly grinning when Ahsoka returned her gaze to the two of them. Luke smiled weakly, unable to circumvent the happening so he simply stood rigid under the weight of Han’s arm— _oh, sweet binary suns_ — Han’s arm _hadn’t_ retracted and apparently, the implications that had dawned on him seem to hit Asoka in the exact same time.

Ahsoka’s features pinched accordingly, and she began to eye them curiously— skeptically, “Alright, I just wanted to make sure. I’m glad you feel better, sir, but I was worried because... I haven’t seen you in a while, Luke.”

Han saw that she had no eyebrows, however, he assumed she mounted one with how the shadows on her skin shifted, “You’re not one to stray from the kids for too long without good reason… —Uhm, so who _is_ this? Is he your friend or one of the children’s parents?”  


“Parent—”

“Friend—”  


From the very corner of Han’s peripheral vision, he saw Luke slowly turning toward him, and what he could see from the odd angle he stood at prompted him to stifle laughter tickling at his ribs. Luke had plastered on a tight smile, straining it taut in efforts to seal his mouth shut from barking something unintelligible at Han. Blue eyes seem to bulge out as Luke continued to round closer, granting Han a haunting visual of Luke glaring at him in utter alarm at his flank.

“I’m Han,” Han’s arm coasted off the teen’s shoulders to shake her hand, overlooking the bewildered expression she had on since he planned on clarifying further. “ _Han Solo_ : Luke’s boyfriend.”

For a few surreal seconds, Han felt elation crowd his chest after introducing himself as Luke’s significant other, however, the satisfaction twisted and braided into cutting anxiety to slug him in the stomach. Maybe it was a bit too early; maybe he stepped over the line this time. After all, their talk was never finished in that godsdamned storage room. With some reluctance, Han glimpsed over to Luke and expected the unexpected when it came to this kid, and not surprisingly, Han was taken aback yet again.

The kid was _b_ _eaming_ — all teeth and gums with twinkling stars in his eyes and Han watched him nod in agreement, though the short cants had been much more reserved, as if the notion was still processing in Luke’s head.

Notwithstanding the certainty that Ahsoka could now very easily figure they were up to no good in the backrooms, Han couldn’t hinder his spirits from lifting high, reaching a cloud nine.

Ahsoka smiled at her co-worker, a very, _very_ knowing one, curling up ever higher— at this rate, Han marked it as a smirk instead of a smile. Her hands landed on her hips, donning a countenance nothing short of mischievous and to some degree; _smug_.

“ _Ohhhh_ , I see what happened here,” her large eyes fell on Luke and noticed how his cheeks involuntarily flushed upon her further realizations. “ _Now_ I’m seeing what’s going on here. Alright, _Skyguy_ the _second_ , you owe me one. And I want _all_ the specs later.”

Han jumped when she slugged to his shoulder none too gently, startling him. For a short and thin togruta, she sure was a strong one. “It was nice meeting you, _Luke’s boyfriend._ I’m going to take my break now and complain all about how I had to cover Luke’s shift because _Luke’s boyfriend_ had a stomach ache so he had to take him to the back rooms that don’t have any plumbing for _any_ ‘freshers whatsoever, but _stayed_ there anyway for almost an _hour.”_

Luke began to splutter in protest but she already started walking off while chuckling, “Aw, don’t worry! I’m only going to tell it to the ones who haven’t stopped hounding you anyway. I’m gonna enjoy this!”

When Ahsoka turned the corner and was out of sight, Han dropped his hand that had scratched the side of his temple and swiveled over to Luke, more than curious as to what she said. “What does she mean by that? Does she mean what I’m thinkin’ she’s meaning? I didn’t you were so popular in your own workplace.”

“Yeah, unfortunately. Even though I’ve stated plenty of times before that I don’t date people I work with, some of my co-workers still try to ask me out every now and then. It gets complicated and messy whenever you entangle work and relationships together.” Luke’s nod that followed was a grave one, and together they began making their way to the music room where the children were apparently still sleeping. “But that’s not why I’m worried.”

“Then why’re worried?”

“Ahsoka has been my father’s long time friend.” Luke sighed, “Even though he hardly gets to see me because of his work, he’s still really protective of me. Sometimes I wonder if Ahsoka spies on me for him because he’s not around as much as he wants to be. I don’t want to believe it sometimes, but she always seems to know where I’ve been and what I was doing before..”

Stopping just outside the entrance to the music room, Han looked around until he spotted Rey still asleep on Snutch’s stomach, his voice gentle so he wouldn’t wake any slumbering children. “You haven’t mentioned your father at all. What’s he do?”

“He’s just the senator of a planet: Tatooine.”

Han suddenly choked on his own spit, coughing loudly whereas Luke had already prepared himself for Han’s surprise and scrubbed his back through the aftershocks, rather used to the reaction by now. “My father is Anakin Skywalker. I don’t know how familiar you are with politics but he hasn’t been a senator for too long now. He’s still new to the Coruscanti political parties but he’s been active on Tatooine for as long as I can remember— trying to end the slavery problem there.”

“Anakin _Skywalker_ — by the three moons, kid! I didn’t know. I’ve heard of him, of course. I used to work some shipments from Tatooine for my old boss… ah, never mind him. But yeah, I remember hearing of him— a whole _lotta_ him. He’s a popular man there.”

How in the blue blazes had he not realized who this was standing in front of him? Granted, Skywalker wasn’t exactly a common last name but… Han gave Luke another once over for the millionth time since meeting the young man; reclining against the wall, arms crossed with sky-blue eyes intently trained on _him_ —  


Spaced, Solo, you’re _spaced._  


Han shook his head, trying to process that he could possibly be dating the son of a man who _hated_ smugglers like him; pirates, lawbreakers and the like were folded into the same category when it came to the galaxy’s narrow viewpoints of them. So what if they screwed up the economy sometimes with certain shipments of illegal goods? Not everything will be perfect no matter how much you try to make it so. Besides, the disruption of the economy never remained permanent.

“That’s… impressive. So what about your mother then? Don’t tell me she’s a senator too?” Han itched his chin as they leaned up against the wall, nervous indications showing in contempt of past years dedicated to breaking such tell-tale habits.

However, Luke never noticed and instead shrugged to convey indifference on the matter. “Oh no, she’s not. I mean, she’s thought about going in to the same political party as my father but I think she’s holding off until the right time in her life comes. Besides, she’s busy enough as it is, I wouldn’t want her doing so much. But It’s also why I didn’t live with them growing up. Me and my sister were raised by my uncle and aunt.”

Not many things came close to being as busy as a politician would be on the political planet that was Coruscant; a planet driven by media exposure of people who upheld the law and the ones that broke them. The galaxy’s elected officials all converging at one place to represent their _entire_ planet?

At times, Han thought his runs far too difficult and annoying to handle. Deadlines and pressures kept him walking a very thin line; imagine pairing that stress and tension— it would wind him up whipcord thin by the end of each run. There was simply no way Han could imagine what it was like, so, he didn’t bother doing so.

“Your dad is an understandable case, but what’s got your mom so busy all the time if she’s not a senator? Don’t tell me, she’s some kind of healer or publicist since they’re ones to usually marry their work, am I right?”  


“Oh, no, nothing like that. My mother is the Queen of Naboo.”  
  



End file.
